


Save me or Break Me

by DelectableDelight



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Demon Blood, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Heaven, Heavy Petting, Hell, Humor, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Marking, Mating Bond, Mild S&M, Naked Cuddling, Physical Abuse, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelectableDelight/pseuds/DelectableDelight
Summary: Even the most pure fall, and when they do they fall hard.Demons are free to roam outside of their world. Most Humans are pleased with the development and others couldn't care less. Levi was one of them, he didn't see the appeal.Levi is a Professor at the local college, and when a mysterious figure saves him from being hit by a car, what is he to think. In a world full of demons, he thought his own were finally coming to get him, but apparently  or someone was watching over him.Levi learns about the world of demons and angels, great battle and deep loss. He falls for the stunning Demon, Eren, who saved his sorry ass. Levi will see that not all is what it seems and that even the darkest hearts can light up.





	1. Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone!
> 
> Welcome to the Pilot Chapter of my first public story. I hope that I don't disappoint and that you will come to enjoy it and look forward to the next chapter.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> I don't own any of our favorite characters.

Levi sighed as he woke up, there was a steady beating against the window. He knew long before he turned his head to look that is was raining and that it would be another grey day. Levi closed his eyes and rested his forearm against his head.

It was always grey and dark in his life it seemed, lately more so. He jumped as his alarm sounded beside him, _time to get up and spend the day with brats_. Blankets fell to the floor as he stood, stretching his back which cracked multiple times, a grunt fell past his lips.

" _Damn back_ "

After making the bed, he wandered into the bathroom, taking a moment to admire the black and white tiling and large walk-in shower. After his parents' passing, Levi was left with a nice inheritance. This gave him the ability to choose a nice, two-story house, far enough away from the university that he did not have to deal with the immature students outside of class, but close enough that he could walk.

He enjoyed showers, it was the one place where no one could ever disturb him. He had splurged when he bought the house and had the bathroom renovated. The shower could fit four people easily and had multiple shower heads from all angles. He chose the rain forest head, he loved the feeling of the hot water completely covering him. It may have been wasteful at times but this morning he needed it.

He tilted his head upwards towards the water, enjoying how the tension eased out of his body. The water carried on over his chest. Levi was fit, and he wasn't afraid to admit it. He had started running and going to the gym a few years back, and continued on with it when he realized just how much he enjoyed it the freedom and the results it gave. It was a second place source of relaxation.

He poured shampoo into his hands and began to massage it into his hair, happily groaning at the sensation. After rinsing he began to wash the rest of himself. He had a set way of washing, he started at his feet and worked his way up. Rubbing some knots out of his thighs before moving up to his torso. With soap still in his hand, he stroked himself once and then twice before gasping and letting go.

_Stop it Levi, what are you doing. You are not that desperate._

He finished up quickly and shut the shower off.

The University of Sina was one of the top schools in the country, it had a reputation. Thanks to that reputation, the university professors were required to wear suits and present cleanly. No unruly beards, unruly hair, or untucked shirts. Levi didn't mind the code, but there were days where he longed to not have to wear a suit jacket and a tie.

Grabbing his umbrella and suitcase, he locked up and turned to face the neighborhood. It was a quiet, and cozy place. Many of the homes belonged to small families and retirees. A few of the other professors lived on his block as well, but he usually tried to forget that detail.

"LEVI!!" speak of the devil...

"Good morning Hange" the figure in question frowned before bouncing again, making the rain collecting on her umbrella splash over Levi’s pants and briefcase.

"Guess what?" he didn't turn his head to face Hange, but nodded in acknowledgement of his question.

"I heard that Pixis bonded this past weekend"

Levi’s pace slowed slightly "Pixis? As in Dean Pixis?" smiling Hange nodded.

"The one and only Levi, my dear."

He was slightly shocked but he schooled his features to show indifference.

"I didn't think he'd be the type to want one of those hovering around all the time".

Hange slapped him on the back. Hard. Causing Levi to stumble slightly and glared at her, Hange just smiled and carried on.

"Come on Levi, you cannot tell me you don't want one. I think everyone does, some are just too scared to admit it.”

Levi let out a snort "Right."

Continuing on, Levi attempted to block out Hange's chattering as much as humanly possible. Hange was the Professor in charge of the Biology Department and enjoyed her job... a lot. As they walked up the stairs into the Rose Wall Building of Science and Arts they split ways.

Levi walked into his classroom and sat down. It was early, but students should have been starting to trickle in, if they wanted to be on time that is.

He glanced down at a book sitting on the corner of his desk, Levi had borrowed it from the library a few days earlier and had yet to start it. “ _The Dragon and His Angels”_ , Levi had never heard of it before but Erwin had recommended it and he was usually very good at picking out a decent read.

After 10 minutes, Levi looked up and most of the seats were filled. It was time to start. With a deep sigh, he stood and walked around to the front of the desk, leaning against it and crossing his arms over his chest. Just like the University of Sina, Levi had a reputation too.

He was known as one of the most hard ass professors on campus and was not afraid to discipline. But his methods were usually effective and most who passed his classes went on to do well.

"Good morning brats"

He smirked slightly when he noticed a few glares and gulps in the crowd.

"I am Professor Levi Ackerman, and this is Introduction to the Brush Arts. During this semester you will learn how to paint with efficiency, learn how to read the canvas, blend bold colors and create art worthy of my classroom."

I looked around at the new faces.

"There are, of course, many other components, but you will learn them as we go. There will be a few class trips to galleries and to parks for inspiration, but most will be spent in this room or the Easel Room down the hall."

I stood and paced around the desk and sat down.

"Today's assignment will be for you to create a rough sketch of anything. I want to see where each of you stand as individual artists. From there, we will work to get you to where I deem to be an acceptable level."

There was murmuring among them.

"You have an hour, starting now."

The sound of pages flipping and pencils scratching filled his ears for the next hour. That was a sound Levi did not mind. During that time, he continued to read Erwin's recommendation.

He was still in the introduction but it intrigued him.

_There is a tale in the New Testament, which speaks of a Great Red Dragon whose tail swept a third of the stars from heaven and cast them to the earth. After being defeated in the War on Heaven, the war in which the Dragon and his angels fought against Michael and his angels, "the Great Dragon was thrown down, that ancient serpent, and was called the devil and Satan, the deceiver of the whole world - he was thrown down to the earth, and his angels were thrown down with him."_

A shiver crept down my spine, I looked up to check the windows, and there was no reason for a draft, the windows were fairly new and closed. The sky was still grey and clouded. Rain still pattered against the glass. I put the book down and checked my watch. The class was over.

"Alright, we are done for the day."

It didn't take long for the students to file out and move along. He had 15 minutes until his next class which meant his daily visitor was about to arrive.

"Good morning Levi."

"Morning Erwin."

"I see you are reading the book I mentioned". Levi nodded and placed it back on the desk. "It is adequate so far."

He smirked and on the edge of Levi’s desk. They had been friends for many years now. His large build and strong eyebrows gave him a unique look. But it never bothered him. His blonde hair and blue eyes had many girls and guys chasing after him. But none have seemed to tie him down just yet.

"Have you heard about the Dean?"

Levi nodded his head "Hange shoved the information down my throat first thing this morning."

Erwin nodded, they had known Hange for few years now, they had met in college and were used to his odd personality and quirks.

Erwin excelled in all of his classes and graduated with honors at Marie College and had become a well-known English Professor that specialized in Historic Literature at UOS.

"I was surprised... but then at the same time I'm not. Pixis has always been a bit different." Erwin’s rough voice, was soothing in a good way. He was familiar and the closest thing to family that Levi had.

Once again snorting, Levi looked up at his co-worker "different is a simple way of putting it."

Smiling Erwin added, "He isn't the first staff member to have bonded in the last few months, Petra bonded two weeks' ago."

"Ya, I know. Prime example of why I don't want it to happen to me".

Erwin let out a deep laugh and got up. "I have a class now, and I assume you do to. Will you be joining Hange and I for dinner tonight?"

His head shook in the negative "I'd like to catch up on some work I have been neglecting at home".

Levi watched as Erwin gave him a small nod before leaving. Soon after the next class began to trickle in and he turned to start the lesson.

~~~

His watch said 4:00 p.m., but his head said " _time for a drink_ ". The classes had gone by fairly quick and he wasn't given a lot of hassle by the students, thankfully. He did have to break up a few chat sessions between some freshmen girls but it is to be expected. A quick glare and a "shut-it" worked quite well.

Levi packed up his notes and sketch pad into his bag, along with the book, and grabbed his umbrella again. The rain was still not letting up.

_I wondered how long it would last, it's been three days._

Walking outside, the wind whipped against him.

_Where the hell did that come from, wasn't this bad this morning._

Shrugging his shoulders, he brought the jacket closer to his face to block the offending weather. Another gust tore through the parking lot.

_Why the hell didn't I drive today?_

His umbrella apparently though the same as it bent backwards under the force and tore out of his hand.

"Shit"

He jogged after it and once it finally landed, he bent to pick it up. Being aware of his surroundings is usually something Levi had no trouble with, but today it should have been a bigger priority than his umbrella.

He heard it before he saw it.

The crunching of metal against what sounded like metal. He was knocked back and when he opened his eyes, he was surrounded by black. For a moment Levi thought _this is it, I’m dead_.

But the darkness moved, he stretched his hand out to touch it, and it was soft. It shifted and suddenly it was gone. Rain once again fell upon his head and he just sat there and blinked.

The ground which is usually so disgusting to him was the greatest thing he had ever felt. Levi shook as he took deep breaths to calm his racing heart. A girl's voice suddenly cried out to him.

"Oh my god, are you okay!? I am so sorry, it was wet and I tried to stop and ..."

She had begun to cry and he couldn't bring himself to speak. He turned his head to stare at the car, the entire front end was crumpled, as if she hit a tree. As he began to stand and pick up his now soggy belongings, he scowled before nothing that there was a black feather laying on the ground.

He picked it up using his sleeve, god knows what nasty creature it came from after all.

Looking up hoping to identify the bird, it had to be very large to drop a feather of this size. But all he got for the effort was rain water in his eyes. There was nothing. He noted what looked to be a crow sitting in a tree nearby but he was too small to have dropped a feather of that size. He finally turned and acknowledged the hysterical woman

"Stop your crying. I'm fine, and I would like to go home".

He handed her a card he fished out of his pockets, thankful that it wasn't completely wet.

"Here is my contact information, if you need to reach me for insurance purposes."

He left before she could say anything further. Hurried steps carried him home, his body was chilled from the rain and his back was beginning to ache. Not only was the weather against him, but so was his body.

_I probably pulled it in the fall._

The tan color of Levi’s house's siding came into view and he let out a sigh, _home, finally_.

As he went to cross the street, he noticed it was more quiet than usual for 5:00 p.m. give or take. It was fairly traffic heavy during this time, people were coming home for dinner by now, all snuggled up with their family, talking about their day. A bitter feeling pinged through him.

_I don't need anything like that. I'm fine on my own._

As he slid the key into the lock, he turned to look at the houses around him, it was silent. He could see the rain falling but he heard nothing. A car drove by but it was a whisper. He pressed a finger to his ear, assuming that maybe it just needed to pop. That was a fail he concluded. The world was still silent.

Aggravated and wondering if he had hit his head in the fall and had forgotten, he heard the first sound in the last five minutes. A cawing sound. There sitting on a branch of the large oak tree in his front yard, was a crow. Its black eyes focused on him, head tilted as in thought about something. Levi stared back, _the second one I've seen today, usually crows don't visit this part of town_.

It was too clean. Garbage bins were made out of wood with locks, purposely to keep out creatures like it.

Another reason why chose this neighborhood.

When he turned back to the door, the cawing started again, it was still the only sound he could hear other than his own voice in his head. Levi blew a puff of air from his mouth and turned to face the bird again. He was tired, so tired and sore and hungry. He had to deal with hormonal students, other faculty and he was almost run over and more than likely would have died...

That thought made him stop as he stared at the bird's dark feathers.

_What was that, what the hell saved me from that car? They felt like feathers, they were feathers!? But feathers cannot stop a damn vehicle..._

Levi quickly pulled the large feather from his bag where he had shoved it. He lifted it up towards the crow and it cawed again, slightly more excited this time, its head bobbing up and down. He growled in frustration, his jaw soon clenching, shaking the feather at the bird, his cheeks heated knowing that if anyone looked out their window at that exact time, they would get quite a show.

The shut-in neighbor, who doesn’t socialize, soaking wet, shaking a feather and yelling at a bird in a tree... ya, if they wanted to talk with him before, they certainly wouldn't now.

"What the hell do you want you stupid bird!"

He waved the feather more aggressively, "Is this what you want?! Take it!"

Levi threw the feather at the tree and watched as the wind picked it up and blew it away. Almost immediately he felt a pit of regret fall into his stomach and glared back up at the bird, his voice was rough, yet quiet.

"Is this what you wanted?"

By this point, he was referring more to the state of his life currently.

29 years old and he was alone. He had never really allowed himself to get close enough to anyone to fully love and to be loved in return, he did try but it never went well. Deep down he felt it would be that way for as long as he lived.

Tears pricked at the corner of his grey eyes, and before long he could feel the tears on his cheeks, warm unlike the rain. He looked one last time at the crow before unlocking his door.

"Is this what you want?"

Pushing the door open, Levi threw his bag inside and began to walk inside.

"What I'd like is a "thank you" if you don't mind"

Turning sharply to see who the hell was talking to him, he had apparently forgotten that today, once again, was proving to be the day he chose to not be aware of his surroundings. The rain had made the mat at the door slick and he could feel himself falling. Cursing under his breath, he expected to hit either the ground or the door frame, but neither happened.

Eyes opening slowing, he took in the ground, then an arm, a tanned, bare arm. His eyes traveled up the arm until they reached a shoulder, a muscular one. Levi titled his head up to look at who that arm was attached to and he could feel his eyes widen.

"You seem to be very accident prone today"

Green. This person had the most vividly green eyes, it was almost inhuman. He had strength Levi would admit to that, he held him as if he weighed nothing. Levi could feel himself shifting before being set down on his feet. As he righted himself, Levi finally looked at him, all of him...

And he damn near dropped dead.

This man... person...thing... wasn't standing on the ground, he was floating maybe a foot of the ground. Giant black wings allowed his body to hover before him. He was dressed in what could most easily be described as a long Greek-like skirt, a small dagger was attached to his hip. It stopped before his knees, giving Levi the chance to admire how strong his legs looked before panic set in once again and he allowed his eyes to quickly roam over his toned chest to his face.

He had a gentle smile on his lips. Lips that looked much too soft for his own good. Shaggy brown hair framed his face, and sitting on the top of his head, were small horns, they looked delicate and a design of some sort was etched in them. It also seemed that the rain didn't bother him, instead it seemed to fall around him.

Levi took a step back towards the door and as he did the winged man landed, his wings extending fully as if stretching before pulling back.

"What are you?! What the hell do you want?!" Levi yelled

The figure before him laughed

"A thank you for saving your ass would be nice." Levi looked at him like he was crazy, something akin to a dazed four-year old.

The man crossed his arms "the car..."

He was trying to jog his memory. The darkness, the feathers... they were wings. His wings.

"You are a demon?" Levi tentatively asked.

He gave Levi another smile, this time showing tiny fangs, he nodded "Yes, glad you noticed."

"Why, why did you save me?" his voice shook slightly.

"I've been watching you for a while, you seemed like you could use some company."

He spoke like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What do you mean watching me? What reason, and whatever reason is still creepy by the way, do you have for watching me!" Levi knew he was being loud, and prayed that whatever it was keeping him from hearing what was going on around him, kept whatever else from hearing him.

Hearing this, the winged man approached him. Levi not wanting to get close, quickly walked backwards into his house, this time keeping his feet on the ground. The man pressed forward until he was able to grab the sleeve of Levi’s jacket.

"I watched because I saw someone lonely and cold, someone who wanted company but would not ask for it. I watched because out of all the humans I have seen, I wanted to be the company you kept."

Levi gasped slightly looking at this demon, analyzing the best he could with his mind being hazy from the creature’s proximity.

_He must be a Class C demon. Maybe a B Class. But why me, of all the people, I don't want a damn demon around. Petra's demon is an ass, how she puts up with him is out of my ability to understand._

"I don't want a demon" Levi’s voice was firm.

He pulled his arm away, letting the jacket go, the warmth that had started to creep into his bones disappeared. It startled Levi and the look in the demon's eyes wasn't one that he expected. It was an empty, lonely stare. He had seen that look before, every day when he look into the mirror.

"Well then..." his voice carried "sorry to have wasted your time."

In a flash of feathers, he was gone.

Levi stepped back out onto the front porch and looked around seeing nothing but hearing the thunder crash and the rain pelt the pavement. Feathers laid in a pile, and he didn’t know what in the world compelled him, but he picked them up and brought them back inside.

Leaned against the door, he muttered to no one "Today was a day sent straight from hell."

And he felt another shiver creep up his spine as a wispy laugh sounded through his living room.

 


	2. A Little Piece of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi needs to figure out more about this demon who decided to save his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> Hope I managed to catch your attention in Chapter One. Curious yet? Don’t worry, I purposely wrote the first chapter to have the reader a little confused and wondering about things. I hope this clears things up a bit and if it doesn’t please leave me a review or message and I will do what I can to amend it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

After a long and hot shower, Levi started something simple for dinner.

Spaghetti.

One of the world’s best comfort foods.

He allowed his mind to wander as he prepared his meal, his hands mechanically going through the motion.

_His eyes looked so sad. Why would they look so sad? He’s a demon, don’t they have tonnes of other demons where he came from._

About four years ago, something strange happened. Demons started appearing all over the world, it came to be known that for the most part the demons had found a way to cross the “dimension” between the two worlds and aren’t as malicious as one would have though or some shit like that.

The world’s leaders gathered with a representative for the demons and they came to an agreement. No one knows what the contract involved exactly but it must have been decent if the demons accept it. There was one public condition, to be welcome in our world, they needed to prove that they had something to offer us.

In a matter of weeks, demons came in mass numbers. At first it was overwhelming but soon after, they began to prove their worth. Some over time became doctors and surprisingly nurses, it seemed some demons were quite intelligent. Some did maintenance work and some took advisory roles in certain companies. Being alive for millennia allowed for a decent amount of knowledge to accumulate regarding various subjects.

The amount of assistance that was created by most demons seemed to outweigh the small amount of demons that did cause issues. The demons policed their own, if a complaint was made, the creature was dispatched quickly. Whether they were truly dead or just sent back to wherever they came from was up for debate among the humans.

Overtime, demons started to disappear after a certain spending so long in our world. Apparently they could only last a few weeks to a few months in our dimension before having to go back to theirs for a short period of time. While taking in this new information, we found out about bonding. It was used as a way to counteract having to go back to their world and demons began bonding with humans that gave their consent.

Bonds were formed in two ways. One was a written contract, it stated the terms of the bonding and to be valid, it had to be signed in blood, both human and demon blood was needed. The second way was more intimate, if the human allowed it, they could sleep together, the demon marking the human with his or her personal brand, most being a bite to the neck.

The higher ups decided to learn more about the demons after the bondings started to occur and it soon became public knowledge that the demons categorized themselves into classes. Class “A” to Class “E”.

Class E’s were the lowest of the low, they included hell hounds, imps and other small minded beasts that were easily commanded.

Class D demons were demons who could take semi-human form but did not have much in the way of demonic power outside of a simple fire ball or bodily possession. This group included ghosts and ghouls, ropers, casks and titans. Most D and E Class demons don’t travel between the worlds.

Class C’s were the most common in our world and in the demon world. Intelligent, they looked human and they were able to function in our society. These included shapeshifters, harpies, fallen angels and succubae. The shapeshifters are the most common amongst us. Contrary to what the public thought, Satan fell into this category.

Class B only held Reapers and their general leader, clichéd but he was called the Grim Reaper. These creatures did not mingle with the living, and didn’t seem to even interact with their own very often. Relief washed over the population upon hearing that.

There were only a handful of Class A’s, according to the information that we were given. We were yet to be graced with a visit from an Archdemon and lower level demons seemed reluctant to talk about this class, no one pushed.

Levi lifted the pot of boiling water and dumped the cooked pasta out. He sat at the table and began to eat, pulling that day’s soggy paper towards himself. As he flicked through the pages, nothing really caught his attention. He did read that a rising star in Hollywood recently bonded with a higher up C Class demon which put her in the spotlight.

Hanji and Erwin always asked him what he would do if a demon approached me. Levi snorted to himself, he could now confirm what he would say.

_I would tell him to leave_

He pushed the paper away and cleaned up after his dinner. Once he was satisfied with the cleanliness of his kitchen, he sat on the couch with the book and started to read.

His eyes started to droop as he reached the midway point of the story. Placing the bookmark, he laid the book on the table and headed up the stairs towards his room. The walls of the main living area were painted a soft cream color. Pictures of the changing seasons decorated the walls.

His nighttime routine went relatively quick and after brushing his teeth and spitting out his mouthwash, he looked up into the mirror and jumped.

It was him, Levi could see the demon’s reflection. He spun around but he was alone. Shaking his head, and willing the image of those vivid green eyes to leave his memory. Crawling into bed after setting the alarm, he wrapped his arms around his pillow hugging it close.

_He was nice to look at._

His heartrate picked up as he continued his train of thought.

_His lips looked delicious and soft._

Levi groaned as he pushed his face into the pillow. “Stop thinking about him Levi and go to sleep”

His voice seemed to echo in the dark room and as his eyes drifted closed, in the same wispy tone as the laugh he had heard earlier…

“Pleasant dreams Levi.”

~~~

Levi let out a deep groan as the sun hit his face through the crack in the curtains. He pulled the blanket over his heading will the world to just stop for a day.

Teaching was the last thing on his mind. As he sat up, turning off the alarm before it had the chance to start screeching.

It’s too damn early

He could feel his back crack and pop as he stood from the bed. It was a glorious pain.

His morning routine didn’t seem long enough this morning as he locked up his house. His keys clanged to the ground when he missed the pocket of his jacket. Bending down he noticed a large black feather. He huffed, his mind replaying the events of yesterday.

Standing he brushed the wrinkles out of his slacks, seeing as it was sunny and slightly warm for an October day, he wore a light grey suit, with a crisp white button up and a deep green tie. He was usually a black tie man but he just couldn’t get that damn color out of his head.

_Stupid brat_

He glanced quickly at the tree and was quite surprised, his breathing hitched slightly and he clenched the handle of his bag tightly. There sitting on the lowest branch, head titled and watching me was a Raven, not a crow this time.

_It’s too damn fat to be a crow_

The bird let out a cry before taking off towards the university.

Gathering his wits, he headed in the same direction.

“Good morning Levi” he glanced at the tall man beside him, “morning.” Large eyebrows raised in slight interest.

“I didn’t think you’d be coming today given what happened yesterday.”

Sighing slightly, he nodded at Erwin “I’m fine, no point in sitting on my ass all day long doing nothing”

In reality, that is exactly what he wished he was doing.

Erwin just gave him a look. He didn’t believe the shorter man, Levi didn’t believe what he had said himself.

“Do you know what happened to the car that woman was driving?” It was a sudden question but he had to know. Students excelled at gossiping and spreading news. Good or bad.

Stopping to pull out his phone, Erwin scrolled through a few screens before handing it to Levi.

He couldn’t really believe what he was seeing. Someone must have been taking a video of something else and just happened to catch the accident. The car was coming straight for him when a sudden flash of black appeared, there was a small opening where Levi noticed a patch of brown, and it matched the color of the demon’s hair. After the car had been stopped the black receded and there behind him, on the pavement was a crow, its head tilted, watching before taking off when he had begun to get up.

Taking his phone back, Erwin patted Levi on the back “not exactly sure what it was, but I am glad you’re safe.”

Levi didn’t bother to tell him that he knew exactly what it was.

They carried on towards the university, Hanji catching up to them a few moments after Levi had watched the video. His enthusiasm was higher than normally due to his excitement of watching the same thing yesterday evening.

“OOOOHHH Levi! This is so exciting! It took all of my power not to call you and get all the details!” he bounced up the university stairs nearly taking out a few students. “What do you think it was? OOHH!!” his eyes got even bigger it that was possible “What if it was a demon!?”

Having had enough, Levi pushed past Hanji and Erwin, moving quickly towards the classroom. The two left behind watched him leave. Sighing Erwin turned to the energetic male “I think it was a bit too early to go full on Hanji.”

He just smiled at the blonde man before heading to his own classroom. Shaking his head he turned to start his own day.

~~~

Classes went by fairly quick and required minimal effort, something Levi was extremely grateful for.

He was packing his bag when a shadow caught his eye. Sitting on the windowsill was a crow.

Wanting to enjoy the fresh fall smell, he had opened the windows. A decision he was now regretting.

He stared at the crow, almost willing it to blow up or disappear. Levi’s luck had run out, nothing happened to the damn bird. Instead it simply cawed at him before flying inside, much to Levi’s annoyance.

_I’ll leave it to the custodians to get him out._

He picked up his coat and began to leave the classroom when a silken voice reached his ears. “You’re not going to say hello? Did my saving your ass make you hate me that much?”

Levi turned and glared at the now human looking demon sitting on his desk.

“Tsk, I don’t socialize with bratty demons” he turned to leave again.

“No, you don’t socialized at all. My name is Eren by the way.”

Levi sighed and went to say something smart to “Eren” but he was gone, only a single feather remained.

A squeezing sensation creeped into his chest as he left the building. Levi sighed, Eren was right, he had saved his life and he had done nothing but be rude towards the demon.

The last remaining summer birds chirped excitedly as he walked home. He kept his eyes open for any out of place, large, black ones, but found none. Disappointment hit his chest like a truck. When he reached his front door, he gave one last look over toward the large oak tree, but it was empty.

“Looking for me?”

Levi jumped dropping his bag “Jesus fuck kid! You scared the hell outta me”.

Eren threw his head back and laughed, it took a few moments before he stopped and calmly stated with a straight face, “I can’t scare the hell out of you, but I can sure put a nice piece of hell in you.”

There was a long period of silence between them. Levi’s eye twitched in annoyance.

Finally a slow blush crept onto Levi’s cheeks and Eren wagged his eyebrows smirking. “Freakin’ pervert” Levi muttered. He bent down and picked up his bag before unlocking his door and stepping into his house. He didn’t close the door behind him and Eren took that as permission to enter.

Levi heard the door shit and turned to get his first real look at his demon savior.

Much to his dislike, Eren was taller than him. His mop of brown hair was a mess but it suited him. He had gentle features, he eyes the same deep green that he remembered but upon a slightly closer look he noticed cerulean as well. The slender neck led to tasty looking collarbones. The kind that made Levi want to feast upon them.

Looking lower Levi noticed that he had a lean build to him, but there was muscle. He was a beautiful creature. But that was the appeal of most middle class demons, they were deceptively beautiful. His wings were tucked tightly to his body, trying to avoid knocking anything over. His chest was bare again to the waist and Levi itched to touch the definition showing in his abdomen.

“Well fuck me, you are beautiful”

Eren chuckled softly “I’m going to assume you did mean to say that out loud.”

Blushing Levi scoffed “I didn’t say anything.” Eren just watched the blacked haired man with interest and smiled “Right”.

Levi busied himself by setting his bag on a table near the door, hanging his jacket and putting his shoes away in the closet. Everything had a place in his world, and he wasn’t afraid to cuff someone upside the head if they disturbed it.

Walking into the kitchen he loosened his tie and released a few buttons from his top. Levi could feel eyes watching him and was doing an excellent job at ignoring them for the most part. Carrying on he pulled some vegetables from his fridge to prepare a salad for his dinner. Looking up Levi met Eren’s eyes, he hadn’t moved from his spot.

“Would you sit down or go away? You look like an idiot just standing around. Oh, and could you put on a shirt, it’s disgusting that you are just walking around like that”

He heard a rustle of movement before the scraping sound of a stool sliding across the kitchen floor bothered his ears. It didn’t take him long to chop the vegetables and toss the salad, pulling out some dressing from the fridge, he turned to face Eren again.

The first thing Levi noticed was that his wings were gone, and he was no longer wearing the black tunic he was in earlier, but instead he wore a nice pair of dark jeans and a dark grey t-shirt. Levi licked his lips, noting how dry they had just become. The shirt clung to Eren’s toned chest, and Levi wanted nothing more than to become the material itself and push himself against Eren’s skin.

“This better?” Eren asked

“It’ll do.” Levi muttered sitting down and starting to eat. He pulled the paper towards himself and once again, there was nothing worth noting. Eren continued to watch him much to Levi’s distress.

“Why are you here? And why in the hell do you feel the need to bother me of all people?” Levi’s voice was clipped and sounded a little tired.

Sitting up Eren lifted his arms stretching from his hunched over position. “I believe I already told you why.”

_"I watched because I saw someone lonely and cold, someone who wanted company but would not ask for it. I watched because out of all the humans I seen, I wanted to be the company you kept."_

Levi gave a curt nod and continued to eat.

After a long period of silence, Levi finally spoke.

“Thank you for saving me yesterday.”

Eren smiled broadly “My pleasure Levi!”

With a glare, Levi turned to him. “When have I ever told you my name?”

Green eyes softened slightly, his expressions confused Levi. Any demon he had seen, even those who were in positions that required a friendlier face, their expressions always held a sharpness, shadows usually cast under their eyes. But Eren’s were almost human.

“I have a way of knowing things”

His answer irked the raven haired man greatly. He liked having things explained in full detail. He demanded control in his life.

“That’s a shitty answer brat.” Eren’s eyes hardened slightly, giving a small reminder that he was, in fact, a demon.

“Don’t call me brat, I’m not a child” Levi smirked his grey eyes steeling for a challenge. “Ya right, you’ve been stalking me, watching me and you haven’t answered any of my questions clearly! You act just like a kid!”

Eren stood, the stool didn’t take well to the sudden force and fell to the ground with a clatter. Eren rounded the island quickly, grabbing Levi’s arm tugging him out of his seat and pushed him roughly against the refrigerator.

Levi’s legs were kept spread apart by Eren’s knee between them. Both hands were pinned just above his head. His breathing became shallow as he looked into the demon’s eyes. The pupils were cat like in appearance and the green seemed to glow. Eren’s lips were parted and his tongue darted across them.

His breath fanned against Levi’s face. He didn’t understand why his body betrayed him, he couldn’t move and deep down, he didn’t want to.

Eren pressed his face into Levi’s neck, panting softly against the skin there, moving up slowly until he reach his ear, a flick of Eren’s tongue against the lobe made Levi shiver. Hard.

“I can prove to you quite easily that I’m no kid.” Eren’s voice was husky and to prove his point, he moved his knee and let go of Levi’s hands to quickly grab the shorter man’s thighs and to wrap his legs around his waist. Levi could feel just how “un-childlike” Eren was.

His face burned with heat, he needed to get out of this situation. He couldn’t let it go any further. Eren went for his neck again, this time nipping the skin before flicking his tongue against the small bites. Levi began to struggle, placing his hands on Eren’s chest he tried to push him away.

“Put me down! For fuck sake, put me down now!” Eren purred into his ear “As you wish”

Levi found out that Eren could take direction very well as he was unceremoniously dropped to the floor. He hissed in pain and rubbed his tailbone.

“Oi, did you have to drop me?!”

Eren shrugged, his messy brown hair falling over his eyes “You said to put you down, so I did.”

Growling to himself Levi stood. Did he really want this demon hanging around? He had to admit it was semi-nice to have someone around argue with but was that enough. His body was still hot from the contact and he willed away the small bulge that appeared in his pants. Could his sanity handle having him around?

Turning to look Eren in the eye he stood firm. “Look brat…” Eren gave him a devilish smirk “If you are going to stick around, there are rules.”

Eren crossed his arms over his chest and had a look of victory on his face “Of course there are.”

And with that, Levi spent the rest of the evening setting rules for the demon who made him feel almost human again.


	3. Who is He?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh-Oh. Someone spills the beans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I hope you are enjoying the story so far and if you are not, please leave a review as to why and I will try to fix what I can. I would also love to read a review on what is being done well, so I can make sure I keep up to standards. This chapter will have an image, it is a concept image to help you visualize. It is not exactly but it helps get some of the features.
> 
> Enjoy!

Wednesday morning, the week was half way over, and Levi was glad for that. After staying up past midnight setting rules for the shitty, demonic brat, he had crawled into bed. His alarm was not a welcome sound.

After making his bed and setting out his suit for the day, he wandered into his bathroom, turning the taps and testing the temperature, he stripped out of his pajamas and stepped inside. Levi couldn’t help but moan at the feeling of the water against his skin. He had chosen the standard shower head this morning.

As he washed his body, his mind couldn’t help but wander back to the night before when Eren had pinned him. His body grew warmer under the water, and he felt his member twitch. He wondered for a moment if he had time. It had been so long since he had allowed himself a release and since he met Eren, he had been aching for one every time he looked into those eyes.

His hand slid down to his chest, the water and soap making the journey a quick and easy one. He grabbed the base of his penis and gave a few slow pulls. He hung his head as the pleasure ran through him, placing one hand on the wall to steady himself. Closing his eyes he once again replayed the events, trying to relive the feeling of Eren’s hands on his thighs.

He wondered what it would feel like to have those strong hands gripping other parts of his body and small whimper escaped his lips.

Instead of Levi’s own hand, Eren’s mouth would be wrapped around his cock, he could picture sliding in and out of that seemingly smart mouth of his. Those eye gazing up at him. It was too much for Levi after having left it for so long. His orgasm was like a wave, it hit him so hard, he couldn’t breathe. His hips jerked as he finished and only when the last drop seemed to fall, was he able to gasp and take in some much needed air.

Levi panted and leaned against the shower wall for a moment before turning it off and climbing out. He couldn’t believe what he had just done.

Pulling on his clothes quickly, he jogged down the stairs, the temperature was a bit cooler, so he grabbed his black pea coat and briefcase. Movement caught his eye.

“Are you leaving for work?” Eren’s voice was close and Levi could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

“Yea, I figured you’d know that already since you’ve been watching me and all.”

Eren just smirked.

Levi watched with fascination as the t-shirt and jeans Eren had on before shifted to a dark grey suit. He didn’t wear a tie and the top few buttons of his shirt were undone. His wings actually complimented the outfit.

“I shall accompany you. After all…” He grinned “Demons have to prove themselves useful in order to stick around.”

Levi’s mind started running with thoughts.

I can’t let him come with me! God, what will Erwin say!? Wait a minute! Hange would never leave me be…

After a moment the wheels started to slow down.

_'Maybe if he comes, Hange will focus her craziness on him instead of me.'_

Rubbing his eyes and groaning, Levi had made up his mind. “Alright brat, let’s go.”

After locking up, Levi turned to Eren and eyed his wings. He knew he had a way to make them non-existent and raised a brow. Tilting his head to the side like he did when he was in bird form Eren explained “It’s more comfortable for me to have them out.”

Accepting the simple explanation, Levi started on his walk. He was only 5 minutes in when he heard Hange.

“Levi!” her voice was loud as usual.

“What is this?! Who is this? Are you a demon!?”

Each question was accompanied by an increase of volume and pitch in Hange’s voice.

“Calm down.” Erwin’s deep tone seemed to work a bit. Hange nodded before prodding again, a little gentler.

“Want to fill us in?”

Levi simply pointed to Eren, “Brat, this is Hange Joe and Erwin Smith. Shitty Glasses and Eyebrows, this is Eren. My apparent demon stalker.”

Eren frowned his wings drooping a bit “Ahh Levi, don’t be like that. I never really stalked you, just kinda kept an eye on you.”

Hange laughed before grabbing onto Eren’s wing “Wait a minute! What are you doing!?”

Eren tried to pull away but the harder he pulled the harder Hange grabbed “Let me see! I’ve never seen wings like these on a demon before!”

She began to question Eren in earnest. Levi smiled to himself.

_'It seems my plan worked. I am Hange free.'_

Erwin walked in step with Levi. “So what is going on? Is he hurting you? How did you of all people, get a demon after you.”

Levi shrugged, “He apparently thought I was lonely and wanted to keep me company. Now I can’t get rid of him.” He paused for a moment before adding “he was the black image in the video, he was the one who saved me from that car.”

Erwin’s eyebrows furrowed together “I see.” The two walked with silence between them. Unfortunately having to listen to Hanji’s constant questioning of Eren. Levi finally put a stop to it when Hange asked if they had been intimate.

“Four-eyes, shut up!”

He just grinned before doing so.

University of Sina was still relatively quiet. The three professors went their separate ways. Once in familiar space his classroom Levi sat in his chair leaning his head back against the headrest.

It is going to be a long day.

He could see Eren out of the corner of his eye, poking at a chair.

“What’s the problem?” Eren pouted slightly looking down at Levi “This chair is not going to be comfortable to sit in all day.”

Raising an eyebrow, Levi just waved his hand at the man, “you don’t have to stay, and it’ll be easier on me if you don’t.” A look of stubbornness flashed in Eren’s eyes and with a wave of his hand the chair it shifted into a plush, black chaise accented with dark oak legs and trim.

Eren walked over to Levi and used his index finger to push his jaw closed. “You will catch flies that way Levi.” Swatting the offending hand away, Levi scowled. “Would you just go sit and leave me be, the students will be coming in soon.” With a nod Eren did as he was asked. What Levi didn’t expect was for Eren to make sitting look so sexual.

The demon had laid back against the arm of the chaise, one long leg crossed over the other, his wings draped behind him as he relaxed, obsidian feathers coating the floor. His shirt was tight against his chest and his collar bones were on display.

_I swear, he must know I just want to sink my teeth in him._

He snapped his fingers, and a book seemed to materialize out of thin air, Levi didn’t get a chance to catch the title before people started coming in. At first students didn’t seem to notice the new addition to the classroom, but once they sat in their seats and turned to face the professor, they couldn’t help but notice.

The girls blushed and giggled constantly which annoyed their professor to no end and the males in the class just scowled. Eren ignored them all, instead he spent his time reading the book and watching Levi squirm under his stare. The class went relatively well, as did the one after it.

Only a few brave students asked Professor Ackerman about the demon in his office and every time he answered the same way.

“None of your damn business.”

It was lunch time and Levi sighed. Erwin had texted him earlier staying that he, Hanji, Petra and Mike planned to stop by and have lunch in his classroom and that he was bringing him a sandwich. He titled his head to look at Eren, he seemed for the moment to be engrossed in his book.

He closed his eyes, wondering if he could fit in a five minute nap when he heard a shuffling of fabric and the sounds of polished shoes clicking on his floor.

_Apparently not._

Eren got close and set his hand on Levi’s shoulder giving it a squeeze. “Are you going to eat lunch?”

Levi nodded before opening his eyes and starting up at Eren. “I plan too, Erwin is bringing me something along with some company.”

Smiling Eren placed his hands in his pockets, looking incredibly human, if you excluded his wings. “I look forward to meeting your coworkers.” Levi found himself staring at Eren again, the lean frame that managed to pin him with no effort. He hadn’t asked what class of demon Eren was, to confirm his thoughts on him possibly being a C Class that they hadn’t disclosed yet.

He didn’t look like a shape shifter, and he definitely wasn’t a harpy.

He was about to ask when Hange bounced into classroom, heading straight for Eren. Erwin, Mike and Petra followed behind. Levi nodded in greeting as Erwin handed him his sandwich “bologna and cucumber with mustard.”

Levi held back a smile. Erwin has always teased him as they grew up about his choice of a favorite sandwich but was always the first to make it for him without being asked.

As he began eating, he watched the scene unfold. Erwin sat at a desk and began to eat. Eren looked highly uncomfortable, much to Levi’s delight, as Hange hugged his arm to her chest and squealed. Mike leaned over the demon and sniffed him, making Eren and his wings go rigid before giving the human an odd look.

He looked desperately at Levi, begging for help, but he chose to continue eating. Petra sat in a chair beside him. After he finished his lunch, he looked at her. They had only known each other for a year, she was a relatively new professor that taught poetry and journalism. “I thought you had a new companion?”

Petra blushed a deep red and nodded “Ya, his name is Oluo, he should be here in a moment actually.”

Eren grunted as he was finally able to break free of Hange, the crazy man had deciding it was time for food and Mike joined him. He walked over to Levi and Petra and smiled, introducing himself. Smiling Petra took the offered hand. “It is nice to meet you Eren.”

He was about to compliment her on her pink scarf when the sound of shattering glass cut through the room. A new comer was standing at the entrance of the classroom. He had blood trickling down his chin, it seemed he had bitten his tongue. His eyes were wide and his hands shook slightly. Petra quickly went to him, side stepping pieces of glass.

“Oluo! What’s wrong?” She tugged his sleeve gently and followed his line of sight. He was staring straight at Eren. “That’s Eren, he is a friend of Levi’s, what is going on? Do you know him?” Oluo seemed to finally gain some sense as he placed his hand over Petra’s on his arm.

Eren’s eyes seemed to darken Levi noted as he started at Oluo. Oluo’s eyes narrowed and he put Petra behind him, in a protective stance. Demons became possessive of their bonded human. If anything happened to them, the demon would lose all ties to the human world and would be lost in the Dark World for a time, he would be able to come back, but it took time. Bonding could be a double edged sword.

“Why are you here?!” Oluo’s words were tight, as if he was trying to remain respectful but at the same time assert his dominance. Eren’s form looked ready to pounce and Levi stood to intervene.

“I have every right to be here, as you do.” Oluo shook his head “No, you demons never cross over. Why would you be here!?”

All parties seem to be confused at the interaction between the two. Oluo looked at everyone, and held his gaze on Levi. He could see that Eren must not have told the man anything about himself. “Do you know who this demon is?” Erwin was the one to speak.

Eren took a few threatening steps forward “Shut your fucking mouth!” his voice was dark and for the first time, he looked completely demon, his pupils were nothing but thin lines, claws appeared on his fingers, fangs elongated slightly and a thin, leathery tail appeared from behind him.

Oluo pushed Petra behind him. “No, they deserve to know what is among them! You all know I am a middle class demon, but him!” he pointed at Eren, his own fangs starting to show “He is a top tier demon, an A class!”

All eyes turned to Eren, who seemed to be vibrating with rage. Oluo continued on “Top ranked demons, they are ranked high for a reason! They are fallen angels. Specifically, Archangels. They are cast to the Dark World once they have committed a crime so horrid that even the Holy Lord cannot forgive them. I happen to know who this one is specifically, I had seen him a lot as an Archangel, bringing messages to our world. That demon there…” he pointed to Eren again “is the fallen left hand of god.”

Eren’s wings shot out, knocking anything in their path over, his clothes morphed in a cloud of smoke to into a black and silver tunic, black boots stopped at his knees, horns larger than Levi had seen previously stuck out his messy hair. A strong heat seemed to be coming from his body, a thick black substance started to drip slowly off his wings and every drop that fell burned a small hole in the wooden floor.

Levi was frightened at what he saw, and looking at the others, he could see that they were too.

Moving away from his desk, Levi called out tentatively to the enraged demon, he didn’t want to see his friends hurt. “Eren!” the demon didn’t acknowledge him. Levi huffed before shouting “Oi, you shitty brat!”

This seemed to trigger something and Eren turned to look at him. Deep red had bled into Eren’s cerulean eyes, Levi just stared right back at him, willing his fear not to show. “You’re acting like a kid, and wasn’t it just yesterday you told me you weren’t one?” He crossed his arms over his chest.

Eren’s posture relaxed slowly, his wings relaxing as well, as they did his claws and tail began to retract. His clothing seemed to fall back to the grey suit. His horns still remained as did a haunted and dark look in his eyes. He turned to Levi. “Well, now you know.” He bowed to the human, a palm to where his heart would be, his other arm tucked against his back.

“I am the Archdemon Gabriel, and I am at your command.”

No one moved, they really didn’t know what to do. It was unheard of, Class A's never crossed over, humanity didn’t even know what a Class A demon was! The thought that most of the strongest demons were once angels didn’t sit well in his gut.

Trying to clear his head, Levi looked around his classroom and grimaced in disgust, it was a mess thanks to Eren’s tantrum.

“Clean this mess up you stupid brat” he smacked Eren in the gut, “the rest of you come with me.”

Oluo and Petra were the first to leave the room, quickly followed by Mike and Erwin. Hange was the last to go, and as he passed Eren, he just gave him a very creep grin which in turn made Eren cringe. Levi pointed to the mess and then back to Eren before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be afraid to eave a review. I want to grow stronger as a writer and the only way I can do that is with constructive criticism. If you have any questions let me know, I am happy to answer :)


	4. The Truth - Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sad story begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again,
> 
> I'm sorry if any of you find this a little slow, but I've always enjoyed stories that gave you a good sense of the world and building up some character background. Don't worry I do plan to have our Little Levi and Demon Eren enjoy each others company in a more intimate way, but it will be a couple of chapters away!
> 
> For now, here is the next part, and I hope you enjoy and leave a review (I like reviews… a lot lol)

Everyone stood around Erwin's classroom. The tension was so thick, you could cut it. Oluo held Petra to his chest, the small red headed woman was crying silently. Hange spent her time watching everyone else, surprising silent. She pushed her large glasses back up her nose.

Erwin had crossed his arms and his brow was creased, he looked to be in deep though about what just happened. Levi just stared. When he had entered the classroom, he sat in the closest seat and just stared at a painting hanging on Erwin's wall. He couldn't believe it.

Again, not only had a demon approached him and wanted to stay around him, he was a Class A, an Archangel that had fallen from grace and became an Archdemon. It didn't make sense to him, Eren seemed too kind, too gentle to be classified as something that could very well help destroy humanity.

Some people would probably say that Levi had been granted some kind of honor, a demon of Eren's class coming to him. Levi would have to disagree. Strongly.

The images of Eren during his rage played over and over in his head like a bad movie. Levi wasn't as scared of his power as a demon as he was scared of how his body had reacted.

Seeing Eren in that state aroused something in Levi. His heart had pounded in his chest, something he attributed to thinking he was actually terrified. But as he sat and reflected, he really didn't think that was the truth. At that moment in time, Eren had strongly reminded humans that while demons have been, for the most part, decent towards them, they were not to be messed with.

The powerful anger that had rolled of the Archdemon's body had wrapped around Levi, he could still feel small tendrils of it stroking his skin. He was beginning to get agitated. Petra's sobs had quieted, he finally turned to look at the others.

Erwin was the first to speak "So what now?"

Oluo looked to say something but Petra quickly elbowed him in the stomach. "Don't you dare say a single word!" Everyone was a bit surprised at her tone. "Oluo! Thank you for wanting to protect us, but you had absolutely no right to say what you did!" she wiped a tear from her cheek.

"It wasn't your place to tell us, I'm sure Eren would have told Levi eventually…" at that all eyes turn to the man in question.

His head hung, his hair shielding his eyes from them. Did he actually think that Eren would have told him the truth? Would he have told Levi about his status in the demon world?

Levi let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm going back to the classroom, can we figure this out tomorrow?"

The group just nodded and before he left Levi turned to them "Don't you dare tell a soul about any of this. I don't think he would have reacted so violently, if a stupid shithead hadn't opened his sorry mouth." His eyes narrowed at Oluo. The door slammed shut as Levi left, the remaining humans and single demon unable to think of any way to help their fellow professor.

When Levi entered his classroom, he was in a bit of shock. The room was spotless, but not just spotless, it had been completely updated. The university, as great as it was, was a little outdated. Instead of putting extreme amounts of money towards cosmetic renovations, they kept their staffs' salaries high.

The walls which had been a weird blue color before were now a soft grey, cream colored molding lined the floors and ceilings. His desk had been replaced with a cherry wood antique writing desk, and his chair, ohhh, how he could have cried.

His back had been bad for many years now, due to an accident when he was younger, and he had had his eye on a new model of an expense brand name office chair that was reviewed to be amazing. It provided every type of support for any type of back pain, sadly, the university didn't want to foot that bill and Levi couldn't quantify spending so much of his own money on it.

But there it was. Running a hand over the back before sitting down, he sighed in pure delight. It was heaven.

He looked around the rest of the room, the light fixtures had been changed to something more modern as had the handles on the cupboards in the room. The student desks had remained the same but they had been cleaned. The oak floors look to have been refinished. All of the paintings that Levi had hung over the years remained. This was Levi's dream classroom.

But it was empty.

Eren wasn't there.

The chaise was still sitting to his left near the window but he wasn't upon it. Not even a feather remained to show that he had been around. Levi clenched his jaw and his fists. He wouldn't admit that even after one day, he had enjoyed Eren's company. He didn't want to go back to being alone, but now he was, and much to his surprise, it wasn't even him who pushed Eren away. It was that loud mouthed Oluo.

"I hope that stupid son of a bitch bites his tongue off next time."

~~~

'Two days, that damned brat… two damn days.'

Students couldn't get out of Professor Ackerman's classes fast enough that Friday afternoon. Levi had been in a foul mood since the incident with Oluo and Eren. Two days of not speaking to Erwin or Hange, they tried much to his ire. Trying to get him to let them know how he was feeling, or just talk about something unimportant.

Hange even tried being calm when approaching Levi, but was only met with a cold shoulder. Erwin gave up after a day, and just walked with his friend in silence. It shocked the blonde man that his friend seemed to care this much about the demon's disappearance.

Packing his bag, he looked towards the window, he kept hoping that when he would, there would be a stupid looking black bird starting back at him.

Pulling out his car keys and sliding into the driver's seat he headed towards the super market. He was out of his favorite dish soap and shampoo.

While he browsed the isles, he was hit with a sudden craving for something warm for dinner, something that would stick to his bones. He had been cold the last few days and hoped that maybe this would help.

Paying for his purchases, he drove home in silence.

Once he was home, he leaned against the door his head thudding against it "ugh".

Levi started to put away the grocery items with the exception of what he was going to cook for dinner. Some beef chunks as well as pork chunks remained on the counter, along with an assortment of vegetables, barley and box of broth. The weather was cooler now and he always enjoyed how the house would warm when his mother would make stew when he was a kid.

He poured himself a glass of water and turned towards the living room, his glass shattered as it hit the floor.

There, lounging on his couch, was the demon who had been causing him such distress. The book about the Great Dragon in his hands. He had a scowl on his face as his eyes followed the words.

His heart-rate increased and his breathing became a bit ragged. Eren didn't flinch or acknowledge Levi in anyway. His actions seemed normal, like nothing had happened. That he hadn't terrified Levi and the others, and that he hadn't just disappeared.

Gazing at Eren, he noted the scowl still hanging on his features. His face twitched, and his palms became sweaty, he wanted nothing more than to beat the living shit out of him. But he didn't. He didn't move. For some reason, something held him back.

Maybe there was a reason he left, maybe he had to deal with things on his own. I'll question the brat about where he fucking disappeared to later.

For now, his anger started to dissipate as he looked at the stupid brunette. All he wanted was the odd feeling of comfort the demon gave him.

"Oi" Eren turned his head towards Levi, his eyes still seemed haunted but a small smile was on his face, "Ya?"

"You look like the book insulted you, what's wrong?" to Levi's surprise, Eren let out a laugh before placing the book on the table and getting up to sit at the island watching Levi prepare his dinner, this seemed to be a thing Levi noted remembering how Eren watching him prep his meal a few days earlier. Eren's wings relaxed taking up some of the floor space behind him. Leaning his head on his hands he finally answered Levi's question.

"Actually, yes it did insult me". Levi simply raised an eyebrow before going back to what he was doing.

"Is that book really how people believe the war in Holy World happened?" Levi scoffed at him "If Holy World means Heaven, then ya, it's not like we were there. We only have books to go by."

Eren nodded slightly before taking a deep breath and grabbing Levi's arm as he reached to grab a spoon. Their eyes met, Levi's silver against Eren's deepening green.

"Would you like to know what really happened?"

A smirk tugged at Levi's lips "That old are you?"

Eren rolled his eyes and let go before scratching his head thoughtfully "I guess I am."

He settled back in his chair and watched the shorter man, he smiled and began to tell Levi the story of the Holy War that changed everything.

~~~~

"Eren!" the brown haired angel stirred from his rest "Eren, for the Lord's sake wake up!" Eren grumbled as he felt someone shake him. He was much too comfortable to move but a sharp yank on his wing caused him to bolt upright and glare at the offender.

"Armin!" his voice was clipped "Did you really have to go that far, you pulled a feather!" the small blonde angel just smiled at his friend.

"Come on, Grisha and Carla are waiting, we are going to be late."

He watched as Armin left him on his own to follow and he stretched before taking off after his friend.

Heaven, it was vast and at times daunting even for an angel like him. As he flew Eren admired the stone-like pillars and the golden elements that gave the world around him structure. A palace loomed in front of him as he gazed at the other inhabitants. Angels all around were conversing and enjoying each others company.

He noticed a figure waving at him and followed, gracefully landing beside Armin and Carla. "Sorry I'm late".

Carla leaned over and pinched his ear before smiling. Her golden eyes sparkled at him, her chocolate brown hair tied elegantly, some hanging over her shoulder. The small golden halo sat neatly against her hair.

"Too busy day dreaming again weren't you Eren?" a blush settled over the brunette's cheeks as Armin and Grisha laughed at his expense. He batted her hands away from him "unhand me woman!" Carla gave a small laugh before her wings extended and she moved to carry on with their journey to the palace.

The three males followed after her, Armin flew closely to Eren, attempted to fix his hair. "You are a symbol of beauty and all things perfect, yet you are the only angel I know whose hair cannot be tamed". "Bah, away with you" was all he got in reply before they reached the large silver and gold gates.

They opened slowly and the four waited patiently before entering.

It was a bright and airy space. Large painted glass windows depicted stories of battles past and of the summoning of the archangels. As of late, it had been a peaceful time for man and in turn, for the almighty Vito and his followers.

Eren always felt a bit intimidated when being summoned to stand before the great figure before him. Always carrying a soft smile on his features, even when delivering news regarding demons or of the mortals causing trouble for themselves, Eren was always pleased to complete tasks for him. Relaying whatever messages he needed to be passed down to the mortal world.

Vito smiled down at them "Thank you my friends for coming. Raphael, my dear sweet creature, I will not need you at this time for this… development, but it will be good to have you informed just in case."

Eren could tell Lord Vito was choosing his words carefully, he looked over at Armin who was beaming at the praise given to him.

All Archangels were given two names, the name they were given as stars and the names the Lord gave them which is what the mortals know us as. Armin was known as Raphael, the one who heals.

"Jophiel" Carla looked up and smiled. She was the one who allowed all to see the beauty in life and tried to assist all in thinking beautiful and positive thoughts. She is the reason the flowers bloom and she created all things beautiful in the mortal world. She had a bad habit of keeping a keen eye over artists in particular though.

"A fire has destroyed a good part of Ishvallah, would you please assist in the recreation of the fallen city".

With a small nod of her head she replied "Of course my Lord, I will take my leave".

Grisha turned to the Almighty, he always got a bit short tempered and impatient whenever Carla left his sight. "My Lord, what is it that you would have me do?"

"Ah Azrael" Vito's eyes narrowed slightly at the angel's tone, he gave another soft smile. "In the same fire, many poor souls were lost. They will need guidance and someone to assist them as they adjust. Could you please…?"

Grisha nodded in acknowledgement before turning away. Vito watched with bright golden eyes before saying with laughter behind his words "Oh and do ask Jophiel to assist you when she returns".

Eren could see a faint red blush appear on Grisha's face. He muttered an "As you wish" before taking off.

Armin poked Eren noticing he was still watching Grisha fly away. Letting out a puff of air at Armin, Lord Vito laughed.

"Oh Gabriel, come closer"

Eren spread his wings and did as commanded. His wings had never failed him, they did everything he commanded and loved how the wind felt as they were ruffled during his travels. It was not uncommon knowledge that his wings were larger than any other angels. Vito had once told him that it was to help him travel faster when couriering messages and Eren was pleased beyond words at the gift.

Vito sat back in his throne rubbed his forehead tiredly, his tone was that of a father scolding a small child "I had asked for Michael to be here as well, but it seems he did not have as kind of a friend to make sure he was not late."

Eren scowled at the name Michael or Nile as they knew him. He was not the most pleasant being to be around. Even as an Archangel, he seemed to have a slight darkness to him. He was the first. The mortals believe him to be known as 'he who is as god'. During most holy wars, Nile was the commander and the face of God. He is supposed to protect and is said to be the most powerful of us all.

"Now, now Eren", the angel startled hearing Lord Vito use his star name.

"I know you do not get along with each other, but it is what it is. I need you to relay a message for me to the Dark World and I want Michael to go with you as protection."

Eren opened his mouth to argue. He was just as strong as Nile, if not stronger in some ways, but when the Lord held his hand up to silence him, he held his tongue. "Please, just allow this to happen."

With a nod, Eren placed his palm over his heart in salute to his God, in a tight voice he said "It shall be done." The Lord handed him a scroll, and with a tentative grasp Eren took it before pressing it to his chest where it seems to melt into his body.

He flew back down to Armin and gave him a hug, "I will see you again soon", and Armin nodded before being called by Vito.

"Time to hear what he has to tell me."

Smiling at his friend, Eren left.

He floated around aimlessly, hoping to catch sight of Nile, but heard him before he saw him.

Nile was with a group of angels sitting around the fountain drinking what he assumed was most likely honeyed water. Eren landed and walked over to the group, many angels stepped back to let him pass, not in fear thankfully. Even though he did not use his status as an Archangel often, people respected that titled enough to move.

"Nile!" the man in question choked on his drink slightly, "Ahh Eren, how can I help you?"

"You were summoned by Lord Vito and you never showed up." Eren crossed his arms staring darkly at the other Archangel.

"Sorry Eren, I was distracted" he gave a sultry smile to the dark haired femme angel beside him. Eren groaned. "Come on, I have a message to be delivered and you have been told to come with me."

Nile's face grew a dark as well, "why would I need to come with you? Did Vito finally realize you are unable to keep up with me in regards to strength?"

Eren spread his wings angrily, causing a few of the other angels in the area to retreat backwards. "Will you shut up and hurry. This message is going to the Dark World and as much as I dislike you, the Lord believes it would be a good idea to have someone watch my back."

Nile nodded slowly before standing, and apologizing to all of the female angels "I will be back soon my beautiful flowers".

Rolling his eyes, Eren took off into the sky. Nile eventually caught up and their journey was spent in silence. They flew until a dark shadow began to creep onto the clouds, at that point then both flew downwards, the sharp descent thrilled Eren to no end and before long, they had entered into a dark crater and the harsh and overwhelming heat of the Dark World pressed upon down on their bodies.

This place was not meant for beings like them. If they were lesser angels, they more than likely would have been corrupted by the harsh press of the negative energy that clung to the creatures here.

"Come on Nile, I am to give this message to Ba'al, then we can leave". Nile nodded, his face tight. Eren found it curious, whenever they were here, Nile always seemed ready to attack, ready to provoke a demon just so he could kill it. Nile had a liking for fighting and death that worried Eren but he kept it to himself.

They took off towards a looming dark castle. The stones dripped blood and agonized screams could be heard from inside. It was dark and the only light was from pale flames that flickered every few feet. Eren knew that a lesser demon would be around somewhere and would take them to who they wanted to see. It didn't take them long.

"We are here to see Ba'al" the small imp demon looked at Eren and was about to speak when he caught sight of Nile. His body shrank in on itself, and he just nodded, a frail hand beckoning them to follow.

The Imp led them towards a large open chamber room, the room had large flaming torches on the wall allowing the angels to view their surroundings better. Eren's eyes tried to take in everything, he wanted nothing more than to be out of the castle and back into the light.

His eyes fell upon the thrones of the Dark World. Only one of five thrones was occupied, Ba'al watched them closely. Ba'al had once been an angel, but greed somehow rooted itself in his soul and he had attempted to kill Lord Vito to take his place. He was cast down once his plan failed.

Eren placed a hand to his chest, and a soft glow emitted as he pulled the scroll away from his body. Walking towards the throne, once again Eren was surprised that Nile stayed where he was.

Ba'al's red eyes fell upon Eren and the look made him cringe. His eyes devoured the smaller angel, his demon body quite large in comparison. His black wings dripped an acid that hissed when it hit the stone floor.

His deep, echoing voice sounded throughout the room "So it seems our almighty father has decided to send a message to his forgotten children." He reach out and took the scroll from Eren. His cat like pupils flicked across the paper. When he finished reading, he laughed, it was a dark and unnerving sound, it was enough to make Eren retreat away from the demon and land a bit closer to Nile, whose hand was on the hilt of his sword.

"Abaddon and Belial will find this amusing but, unfortunately, Xaphan and Amadeus will not" a cruel smile formed on Ba'al's face as he watched Eren and Nile cringe at the mention of Amadeus.

Amadeus was one of the first fallen angels, deemed to be so evil, that when he fell, he became the first Archdemon, he was often shown in mortal paintings to be a serpent like creature.

Abaddon was a dark angel, tasked with taking lives, he was the first Death Guide. As an angel, he found the darkness in taking lives to much and his pure soul had darkened to the point that the Lord had sent him to live in the darkness.

Belial was well, he was just something different all together. The son of no one and believed to be worthless in both the eyes of the Dark and Holy Worlds.

Eren simply nodded at Ba'al's statement before moving to leave. "Wait Archangel!" The voice was demanding and Eren turned to face the creature.

"I have a message for your Lord" Eren hissed slightly at the disrespect in his tone.

"Tell him…" the Archdemon leaned forward in his seat, his smile widening to show blackening fangs "Tell him, the gates of Heaven will weep with the blood of his precious angels".

Eren's eyes widened and he turned quickly, flying with speed he didn't know he had, Nile wasn't far behind. Ba'al's laughter faded behind them. They navigated their way out of the broken castle but once out in the open, demons of all types surrounded them. Hissing, clawing and grabbing what they could of the angels as they flew past.

Nile had taken his sword out of its sheath and was cutting down anything that got in his way. Eren pulled a dagger from his hip and used it to stab at the creatures, maiming them enough that they fell away from him. The entrance out of the Dark World was in their sight, and with a hard flap of his wings Eren pulled away from the demons and Nile used his sword to follow quickly behind.

Just as they were about to fly out of the crater, Eren notice something to his left, he glanced quickly only to falter in his flight. There, creating large glowing fires and changing them into red, hot chains, was Xaphan. The Archdemon that raised all of the fires of hell. A grisly smile was on his face as he watched the two leave.

They flew hard, Eren's eyes were wide, his wings were tired and his body ached. He looked back at Nile and he wasn't much better off, his face was cut and his wings were missing feathers. When they reached the threshold of the Holy World, they collapsed. Finally allowing themselves to relax slightly and take deep breaths.

After a few moments rest, Eren stood on shaky legs before once again taking to the air to let Lord Vito know what was said. He passed Armin on his way but didn't stop. He could see a worried look in his friend's blue eyes. He by-passed the gates of the palace by flying through an open window and landed in a heap on the throne room floor. Standing and looking up into the worried creator's eyes, Eren managed to stand tall as he could and relayed the message.

Vito stood, his golden hair falling around his shoulder during the sudden movement.

"Gather the Archangels Eren, prepared them, tell them that war is coming to the gates of Heaven and that we must fight to protect them."

~~~~

Eren stopped and took a bite of stew that Levi had made, Levi nearly dropped his spoon, and his eyes were wide, like a child's at Christmas "you aren't going to stop there are you?"

Eren chuckled "Eager to hear more?" he was given a sideways glare as Levi swallowed his mouthful of dinner. He stood grabbing a glass and getting some water before sitting back down.

"Yes, you idiot, I want to hear more."

"If you are done eating, let's get more comfortable" Eren picked up his bowl tossing the remains and placing it in the dishwasher. He banished his wings and sat on the couch, he could hear Levi doing the same with his dishes before coming and sitting on the opposite side of the couch from him.

He placed his legs over Eren's lap before pulling a blanket over himself to keep warm. A soft glow was emitted throughout the room and the fireplace flickered.

"Alright Brat, keep going."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is it, what do you think so far? I just wanted to give you all a little background information on Vito it is Latin for Life-Giver. Look's wise I kinda stole the image of Van Hohenheim from Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood.


	5. The Truth - Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the mighty have fallen

**Previously**

_“Gather the Archangels Eren, prepared them, tell them that war is coming to the gates of Heaven and that we must fight to protect them.”_

~~~

Eren nodded and quickly turned and flew out of the palace. Since entering the Holy World again, he had started to heal, his strength coming back to him.

Finally landing at the Archangel’s Temple, he approached the Silver Horn. It emitted a sound that only the Archangels could hear, no matter how far away. Taking a deep breath, hoping it would settle some of his nerves, Eren blew.

It was only a matter of moments before the rest joined him.

Armin appeared first. Grisha and Carla soon after. They seemed surprised but once they took in Eren’s slightly beaten appearance, their faces became serious.

Walking down the marble like stairs, Eren approached the three “I don’t have good news.” Armin’s wings seemed to deflate “It looks like you’ve had a rough morning.” Giving his friend a small smile he nodded.

“Sorry we took so long!” a soft melodic voice called out to them. Two blonde angels landed beside Carla. One was shorter than the other and had a much more pleasant look on their face. The light of god, Uriel smiled at us all. Little Krista was too sweet and one of the oldest Archangels here.

Annie, or Ramiel, as Vito called her, was known as the thunder of God and for good reason. That angel always seemed to be in a mood. She created the rains and the thunderstorms that at times would plague the mortal realm.

“You are here now and that’s all that matters” Carla smiled gently at the two girls.

“So that means Mike, Marco and Farlan are still missing” Grisha crossed his arms, his expression dark.

And just as he finished his statement, wing beats reached their ears. They had finally arrived. Mike looked better, still scratched up in some areas, but his wings had recovered. Marco, smiled at us all, his freckles causing us all to smile back, he was true to his Archangel name, Raguel, the Friend of God.

Eren turned to look at Farlan, the Archangel’s dirty blonde hair in disarray, it was almost like his own, Eren could never tame his hair. Farlan was also the newest one to join their group and came to them in a somewhat different way. He wasn’t chosen from a star but from a lost soul instead. Vito had found it wandering between the two worlds. He had sensed that it had purpose and that even though it was lost, it had something to prove. It became Sariel, the Command of God.

They were all gathered, and looking at them all with a heart filled with dread, Eren began to tell them of the events that occurred in the Dark World and that they were to prepare for war.

~~~

The Archangels watched as the army of holy being collected. Their silver armor glinted in the sunlight. It hadn’t taken long to get everyone ready and on guard. Mike flew above them all and began to speak.

“We are the army of God! We will not take the demons’ threat lightly! If they dare take one step in our world we will send them back to hell!”

A roaring cheer came from the angels below. Eren couldn’t help but look at his fellow guardians, they all seemed to have resolute looks on their faces. All manner of weapons could be seen. Mike had his long sword, which now glinted as much as his armour as he raised it to the sun.

Armin and Krista both had long golden bows, choosing to stay as far from the fighting as possible. Marco and Farlan both had double bladed swords. Annie and Grisha both held large axes. It was always a shock to see Carla with her trusted weapon, a large war hammer. Eren’s grip tightened around his spear, he didn’t like this, and he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was not right, even apart from the fact that demons were ready to try to reach us.

Vito soon joined them, dressed in his own armour. His helmet was tucked under his arm. He stood in front of the gates and waited.

The Archangels lined up behind him, and the army behind them. They waited.

They didn’t know how much time had passed. Like statues they stood. It wasn’t until the sky started to dim, and the breeze that always seemed to flow grew stale and hot that they knew they were coming.

An angry groaning sound came from the outer gates as something hit it. It cried again and again, Vito put on his helmet, drawing his own sword, he got into position, and following their leader the rest did as well. Eren knew it was bad if Vito was fighting with them, usually he left Mike to lead. This meant only one thing. He expected the Great Serpent to be leading the demons.

After a final screech, the gates burst and numerous demons came flying through.

The clash of swords and claws were the only sounds on the field. Eren dodged a swing from a particularly large demon before stabbing it in the eye with his spear, it had been a while since he had fought, at first he felt that his movements were stale and stiff, but after his first few kills, it once again became familiar to him and he dropped demons with ease.

He grunted as something grabbed his wing behind him and he turned quickly to face, the one demon he hated seeing, hated to hear about, Amadeus.

He looked nothing like the stories, he was not serpent like at all. His skin was pale, and long black hair framed his face. Black eyes stared at him and he smiled. All warmth was sucked out of Eren and he froze, he didn’t understand.

‘This cannot be the end?’

Amadeus raised his weapon, it was about to strike upon him when something flashed before him. Eren was knocked to the ground his spear left his hand and slide somewhere among the chaos, he began to pull his body up, he had to see what had pushed him out of the way and his eyes widened in horror.

Carla hung limply, impaled on the edge of Amadeus’ sword. Her once beautiful and warm eyes, were open wide and hollow. Amadeus laughed cruelly.

“Seems the wrong little angel died, oops.” He shrugged before looking back at Eren. “Let have a little fun shall we, I’ve seen you fluttering around our world, and I’ve wanted nothing more than to chain you up in my chambers and have my way with you little messenger.”

He tapped his clawed hand against his chin, the battle continued wildly around them. Eren didn’t understand, why was this happening.

“The Great One should be here soon. I want to leave before then.”

Amadeus grinned at Eren before dropping both his sword and Carla to the ground, his hand hovered over the weapon for a moment before it started to lengthen, the shaft slimming down. It had turned into an exact replica of Eren’s spear. “Good-bye little angel, I will see you soon.”

Eren crawled over to Carla as Amadeus seemed to fade away, he couldn’t touch her, he was in shock. He looked around for someone, anyone to help, but the battle seemed to be edging closer and closer the gates.

At that moment, Heaven seemed to be winning.

~~~

Vito watched as the demons began to retreat, thinking that maybe he had overreacted and that the Demon Lord wasn’t going show, he allowed himself to relax slightly.

The ground shook violently, the remaining demons seemed to suddenly panic. Some were able to transport themselves back to the Dark World, the ones who couldn’t, moved as quickly as they could to exit through the gates in which they came. But it was too late.

A blast of hot steam blew what was left of the gates down and thundering steps were heard. As the air cleared, Vito tensed. The Great Red Dragon was there.

His stood well above the Holy Lord, his black and red wing extended and his tail whipped back and forth, smashing both angels and demons alike. The battle had seemed to stop. All eyes watching the supreme lords of both realms face off.

“Ahh Vito” the Demon Lord’s voice was deep. “It’s been a long time.”

“Not long enough Draken!”

“I am not here for you this time Lord of Life, nor do I want your precious world.”

Vito lowered his sword slight “Then leave!” His voice was booming, he was showing his true strength as God.

Draken let out a long laugh before red, hot chains began forming around him, they twisted and coiled like snakes.

Eren gasped as he recognized them.

‘Those where the chain being forged when we left!’

He looked back at Carla’s body, grabbing the spear, he tried to pull it out but it would move, it was stuck. Nothing he seemed to do would move it. He couldn’t believe she was gone, she was dead and it was his fault. His heart clenched as he kneeled before the fallen angel and wept.

Draken grabbed a chain, “I know you plan to send me back to Hell, but I will not be going alone!” his left hand tossed the chain into the air, and it became alive, shooting to the sky that had become dark over time. The stars shone brightly as did the moon, as the chain continued it journey it circled around a cluster of stars, the chain then burst, each red link merging into a bright white star and turned it a deep red, one by one the red stars began to fall.

An evil laugh came from the Archdemon as he raised both hands into the air and multiple chains began to start the same journey.

“Stop them!” Vito screamed. Mike and Annie were the first to react going after the chain, grabbing one Mike let out a pained scream and let go. His hands were terribly burned, he looked up at Annie and she let out a fierce cry and she smashed her ax into one of the chains. Silver shards of the now broken weapon fell to the ground.

Vito growled in anger flying up and grabbing a chain himself. It burned but he managed to hold it back long enough from its job that it became black and fell. More and more red stars fell as he reached for the next one.

Farlan and Marco reached for a chain together, screaming it burned their hands, but they did not let go. Seeing their comrades brave the pain, lesser angels began grabbing them as well.

One by one, either the chains fell or they succeed.

It seemed it was over in a heartbeat.

Vito turned and with a vengeful cry he dived at the Demon Lord and stabbed him straight in the chest. The Archdemon just laughed as his body began to sizzle and dissolve into acid, “I’ll see you again soon, Vito.” His final words seemed to echo around them.

The gates to the Holy World were destroyed, bodies of dead angels and demons littered the ground. But it was over. It couldn’t even be called a war… but it had devastated them.

He called out “Archangels! To me!”

One by one they landed, Mike, Annie, Farlan, Marco, Grisha, Armin and Krista. His eyes scanned over them all. “Where are Eren and Carla?” Grisha bristle at the mention of Carla’s name and the fact that she was not there.

There was only one way to kill an Archangel, a mortal wound from either an Archdemon or an Archangel, Grisha hadn’t seen any Archdemons appear, and they would never kill one of their own.

“Come with me” Vito told his angels. As they walked through the battle ground, angels tended to other wounded angels, getting them up and moving those inwards to the safety of the inner gates.

Death surround them, but they had protected their home.

‘ _But at what cost_ ’ Vito thought.

His eyes scanned the field and the rest followed somberly behind. He noticed a figure hunched over another and his eyes widened in shock.

“NO!” Grisha screamed flying ahead and forcefully knocking Eren back. Grisha cried in anguish, picking up Carla’s body he rocked her back and forth, tears streamed from his eyes as the others arrived. “What happened?” Armin asked Eren and he tried to help the other angel up, but Eren just looked up and with horror filled eyes, “It was my fault, she died because of me.”

Grisha looked up at that, and finally gazed upon the weapon embedded in the angel he had come to love. It was Eren. Each Archangel weapon could only be used by the angel it was made for. His heart sped up and he placed Carla gently on the ground.

“You!” he shouted grabbing Eren by the collar of his tunic “You killed her!” Eren’s head shook wildly, “no, no, no!” he couldn’t think straight and his head pounded. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” he started to mumble over and over. With a look of disgust he dropped Eren to the ground.

The other Archangels stood in a circle around Eren and Carla, Armin looked sadly at his friend. Eren was not defending himself against what had happened, it looked awful, his weapon in Carla, but it made no sense. Vito stepped forward “Eren, what happened here?”

Eren just rocked his body back and forth, he was trapped in his own mind. Trying to clear his jumbled thoughts as they flew at him. He wanted to tell them but something itched around his body keeping him from doing it. Grisha yelled at Eren angrily “You are a murderer! It’s plain to see! Look at how you killed her, was it easy!? How could you kill such a kind heart?!”

Vito looked sadly at Eren, “Did anyone see what happened here?” One by one his angels shook their heads in the negative until Mike.

“I did my lord.”

Eren looked up at Mike, his eyes still wide, he was thankful, Mike would tell them what he couldn’t, that Amadeus was there and that Carla had died saving him.

Mike took a deep breathe before saying the words that sealed Eren’s fate “I saw him talking with Carla and I flew towards them to warn them that more demons were approaching the area when I saw him stab her. He had this monstrous look on his face.”

The angels around them gasped as they heard what happened. Eren’s eyes began to water…”No, that’s not…” he was cut off when a hard fist connected with his cheek. Grisha was beyond rage and was now being held back by Farlan and Marco “You demon!” he yelled “You are nothing better than a demon! Lord Vito he deserves to die as punishment for his crime!”

Vito looked Mike and the Archangel that he trusted nodded his head to confirm what he had said was true. With sadness, so much so that tears began to form in his own eyes, Carla the sweetest being he had ever created was gone, and now, even though he never publicly showed favoritism to any of his angels, he had to kill his beloved Gabriel. Deep down, Gabriel had truly been his left hand, he had always found himself seeking the company of Eren, especially when things were getting a little trying because of his loyalty and his carefree personality.

He raised his sword, Eren stared up at him, tears flowing in steady streams down his cheeks “I’m so sorry” he repeated over and over. Vito couldn’t do it, he could not kill Eren. Instead he reached down pulling the golden halo from his forehead, immediately, Eren could feel his body becoming cold.

“For your horrendous crime against the Holy World and one of your fellow angels, Gabriel, I cast you down, I curse you to live among the demons like which you have become.”

A great sob escaped Eren as he felt his body begin to burn, it was a horrid sensation. His wings felt like they were on fire and his head felt like it was splitting, and in a way both were truth. His wings became black as night, smoke danced from the feathers, and two horns began to protrude out of his head. He stood on shaky legs, his white tunic changing to a deep, blood red, he couldn’t believe it. His head had finally began to clear.

Mike had lied to the almighty, and he did nothing to stop it. He did not know what happened to his body to keep him from telling the truth but he vowed that he would find out. He looked at his now old family and his eyes narrowed, raged filled him. He wanted nothing more than to walk up and stab the lying angel. But nothing would change what he was now. Once you were cast down, there was no coming back. He looked around at them all before something caught his eye, he walked forward, the Archangels parting to give him space.

He bent down, moving dead bodies out of his way before picking up what he had seen. Vito almost fell to his knees in agony when Eren turned, his spear in his hand. With tears in his golden eyes he looked at Carla, the image of Eren’s weapon fading away into a sword that he recognized. Turning back to Eren, he said only one thing.

“Amadeus.”

Eren nodded, and began walking towards the gates, his once pure white wings, dragged behind him like black waterfalls, his eyes were hard and his pupils cat like, as he moved forward his spear began to shift and a great scythe blade protruded from the handle. Once he reached the gates, he turned one last time to look at everyone.

Krista was holding a sobbing Armin, her eyes held tears as well as they watched their falsely accused friend. Marco and Farlan had let go of Grisha and they all watched with shocked expressions. Annie had a hard grip on Mike’s armor, the large male angel looked around wildly, knowing that nothing good was going to come his way.

Vito walked up beside Eren. “I am sorry.”

Eren didn’t say anything, instead he walked out of the gates of heaven for the last time and began the descent into hell.

~~~

Levi watched as red began to pool in Eren’s eyes. He was crying, the blood tears dripped down his cheeks and stained them a faint pink before landing on his shirt. They just sat in silence as Levi took in what he had been told.

This demon before him, was only here because of a mistake.

_He should still be an angel_

Eren wiped his cheeks roughly before puffing up his chest and trying to act like he hadn’t just been emotional. Levi did have one question.

“The stars that fell, what happened to them?”

Looking over at the man who had curled himself up into the blanket at some point during the story and sighed.

“They became demons.” His explanation was simple and curt and Levi figured he had probably had enough for tonight. Maybe he could get him to tell him more at some other time.

“I see.”

He didn’t know what possessed him, but uncurling himself from the blanket he shuffled over to Eren, he touched the demon’s arm lightly. Eren stiffened slightly but didn’t turn to face him. Levi could see the red pools welling up again. He crawled into Eren’s lap, his smaller frame wrapping around Eren’s larger build.

He hugged him tightly and at first Eren just stayed still, but eventually he wrapped his arms around Levi and placed his face in the crook of his neck and cried. Levi was a bit shocked, he had never seen demons express emotion, other than anger, and wondered if it was because he was, at one time, a holy being, filled with light and hope.

Eren stopped sobbing after a time and pulled away from Levi, the smaller man’s face crinkled with disgust. “Your face looks awful, and I don’t even want to know the state of my neck right now. Go and take a shower, there is a spare room, upstairs and to the left, you can stay in that room if you want to stick around. Towels and toiletries should be in there too.”

Eren nodded, allowing Levi to slide off him, he stood and began to head towards the shower. Levi grabbed his arm for a moment, looking up into the tear stained green eyes and squeezed softly.

“Thanks Brat for telling me about your shitty fall from grace.” Eren’s eyes widened slightly before a small smile graced his features. He knew Levi was just trying to cheer him up in only way he knew how and nodded.

“Thank you for listening.”

Levi let go and Eren stared up the stairs. The air was heavy with emotion, Levi didn’t really know what to do, until he heard a voice. “Hey, why do I get such a shit bathroom and you get the king of all bathrooms?!”

“I pay for this house that’s why!” then it hit him “Oi! Brat what the hell are you doing in my room!”

He raced up the stairs to knock some sense into Eren, the dark and gloomy atmosphere lifting away from both of them.


	6. Filthy Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little smut to get us by

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter should be a little more light hearted and fun than the previous ones. The feelings begin to develop between our little couple. 
> 
> I do want to give a special thanks to everyone who reads! You keep me going! Even if only one person supports this story, it is enough for me.
> 
> Here we go!

~~~

It had been a week since Levi had heard Eren’s story. He couldn’t believe what had happened, and somewhere deep in his heart, Levi felt something twinge in pain for him. To have lost everyone you love in one day because of a mistake someone else made.

_‘I know what that loss feels like’_ he had thought to himself.

Classes went smoothly, and over the course of the week he had spoken to Erwin and the others, making it quite clear that he and Eren had gone over somethings and that he now knew a good part of Eren’s history. He didn’t push the demon to tell him what had happened to him when he actually arrived in Hell.

The others, at first, were tentative and worried about Levi, but after noticing that their friend had started coming to work with lessening dark circles under his eyes and whose mood began to be a little less grumpy, they began to think maybe Eren wasn’t so bad for him.

Every evening after work, a crow would fly alongside Levi as he walked home, he made the mistake of trying to hitch a ride on Levi’s shoulder and was rewarded with a rolled up newspaper to the head.

“Keep your nasty little bird feet off me!” Levi grumbled and soon after mumbled about having to have his coat dry cleaned to get rid of any dirt or pests. Eren squawked angrily at Levi for insinuating that he had pests on his person, but nevertheless, he did not try to ride on Levi again.

A routine had begun where Levi would cook his dinner, sometimes Eren would humor him and have a few bites as well, they would talk about Levi’s day and every time Levi asked about Eren’s, he always replied with a secretive smile and a “nothing you need to concern yourself with”, Levi would clean up, and then they would head to the living room and watch something on the television or read a book in silence. It was odd how domestic the whole thing felt to Levi. Like it had been going on for five months, not five days.

There were times where Eren would wander off and Levi wouldn’t hear or see him for a few hours, but he didn’t question him about it. And at night before bed, Eren would always come to Levi’s room and lean against the door frame he would watch as he got into bed. “You are being a creep” Levi told him, Eren just shrugged and laughed a little “Just want to make sure you make it into bed without almost killing yourself.”

The night of Eren’s confession, Eren had entered Levi’s bathroom much to his dislike and he had chased the demon out of his bathroom haven and into the spare room.

~~~

_“Levi!” Eren pouted, “Yours looks like so much more fun!! I’ve never used a shower before, and this one looks dumb.” He pointed over his shoulder at the plain white bathtub._

_Levi was stuck on the fact that Eren had never showered before…_

‘Wait! So he is covered in dirt and grim and god knows what else he could get on him from being a demon!’

_“How could you not have ever showered before!?” Levi yelled his face becoming a little red “You must be positively filthy!!”_

_Eren crossed his arms, his hair falling into his eyes slightly “Excuse me, have you ever smelled me? I’ve been pretty close to you and I don’t think you complained about my smell.”_

_Memories of the night Eren had pinned Levi came flooding back. Levi pinched his nose and closed his eyes letting out a deep breath, he pointed to his room “Strip and get in the shower! The left handle is for hot water, the right for cold. The switches on the side determine the type of shower head used. For your nasty self, I would recommend switch three.”_

_Eren laughed walking past Levi, ruffling his hair and heading towards the room, Levi followed. Once inside Eren turned to him. “You following me for a free show?”_

_“Tsk, stupid brat, I’m only here to make sure you don’t touch anything in my room with your dirty hands.”_

_Levi began to list the things he didn’t want Eren to do until he was clean, as he ranted, he failed to notice that after he had said, “he didn’t want Eren’s dirty clothes on the floor”, that Eren smirked at him and his clothing simply vanished. He watched with great amusement over his shoulder at the expressions that flew across the man’s face._

_Shock_

_Lust_

_Embarrassment_

_It amused Eren to no end. Levi’s eyes became slightly glossy at the sight._

_As much as he hated to admit it the demon’s tall frame was built, and build well. His eyes raked slowly down Eren’s body. His skin was tanned to perfection, his neck and shoulders were strong and Levi wanted to dig both his nails and his teeth into the muscles._

_His back was beautiful but marred with crossing scars, thin lines over and over fell down the expanse of his back. But it gave him a more dark beauty. His legs were long and lean but Levi knew there was power behind them._

_“Hey” Eren called as he turned around._

_Levi thought he had died, and he wasn’t sure if it was heaven or hell he was being sent to, the shitty brat was perfect, his body screamed to be touch, worshipped, almost built to fuck and be fucked. His eyes fell to Eren’s dick, and he almost mewed with pleasure, his girth was substantially larger than Levi’s previous partners, and he was only a little longer than himself. Eren must have enjoyed Levi’s drool as it had begun to rise._

_He had to leave before he jumped the brown haired fool._

_“Just hurry up and take a shower so I can get to bed.” He turned quickly and talked out, Eren smiled and started the water._

~~~

It was Friday morning, when Eren had told Levi that he was ready to tell his coworkers that he was sorry and Levi relayed that message to them. Petra was the one who suggested that maybe they all get together to officially introduce themselves.

So that brought him to today, Saturday morning, and he was in bed staring at the ceiling. His clock read 8:30 a.m., pretty late for him. He heard a soft knock on his door. “Levi, you alright in there?” The sound of Eren’s voice caused Levi to close his eyes and groan before pulling the blankets over his head.

The door opened and he could feel his bed dip “Come on we have to get food if you except to feed everyone tonight”.

Another groan escaped the covered male.

_'Why did I agree to have them come here for the "welcome dinner"? Oh wait I didn't...,'_

Hange in the end had voluntold Levi that he “had to have the party at his place” because “that’s where Eren will feel most comfortable”

_'It's all her fault.'_

His sanctuary was disturbed as the blankets where pulled away, he opened his eyes and jumped slightly. Eren’s face was inches above his own.

“Good morning!” His green eyes seemed to sparkle. Levi’s hand shot forward as he attempted to push the demon away from him.

“Out! Didn’t I tell you not to come into my room?” Eren leaned back “Well ya, but you had me worried. Usually you are up by now.” Crossing his arms “If you don’t want me barging in here, you shouldn’t give me a reason to come in.”

Sitting up Levi simply scowled at him “tsk.”

Smiling Eren brushed some hair out of Levi’s face making him tense slightly. Eren pulled his hand back “You need to relax, I’m not going to hurt you… Unless you want me to?”

Levi was about to question Eren about his statement when his chin was cupped forcefully, and Eren’s lips were upon his own.

It was messy and hurried, but Levi felt like the world had slowed to a crawl. All he could feel was the roaring heat of Eren’s lips. He could feel the demon’s sharp teeth tugging at his lip and suddenly his hands where pinned above his head.

Although slow, things seemed to be moving quickly as Eren lowered his body between Levi’s blanket covered legs. He could feel his hard cock nudge against his own hardening member and let out a deep groan at the sensation. Eren’s lips moved lower as he began his assault on Levi’s neck. Panting and beginning to squirm Levi pushed up against Eren, the demon moaned against the darkening skin that he had worked to create and he pushed down against Levi.

Hearing Eren’s sound of pleasure made Levi’s eyes shoot open.

_'What the hell am I doing?'_

He began to struggle in earnest “Off Eren! OFF NOW!” he shouted. Eren pulled back quickly as if burned by the very words themselves, but obediently got off him and then stood at the end of the bed, head titled to the side like a confused puppy.

Levi pointed to the door. “Out”

Eren said nothing but gave a simple nod in acknowledgement before turning and leaving the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Dropping his face into his hands Levi attempted to get his breathing back under control before he got up to shower.

“That fucking brat is going to be the end of me”

' _But in such a delicious way'_

He may have been able to escape Eren, resist temptation, but Levi was unable to escape his desire, and while he was in the shower, he ended up getting a little dirtier before he got clean.

~~~

After his enjoyable shower, he dressed for the day. He threw on a black t-shirt and form fitting dark denim jeans before pulling a cardigan. The creamy white color of the light sweater seemed to give him a glow. He gazed into the mirror and smirked.

_‘Let see if he can keep his hands off me.’_

He found Eren in the kitchen pouring two mugs of coffee, one black (the only way Levi would drink it) and one with cream and two sugar cubes. He set the mugs on the island and watched as Levi opened up the weekend paper.

Eyes skimming the page, they landed on something interesting. The Hollywood star that was mentioned earlier last week that had bonded to demon, was apparently no longer bonded. The story was vague and didn’t have any detail on what happened, just that she was sad he was gone and hoped that she could work through it.

Levi looked up at Eren, “Can a bond be broken outside of death?”

Green eyes looked curiously at the human, “Yes, but it has its own price.” Levi gave Eren a look that said keep going. He let out a long sigh, running a hand through his messy hair “A human can break a bond with a demon by revoking the contract, but he or she must sign another contract in blood stating that they want it severed, and then it is done” Eren shrugged “The demon moves on and with time finds someone else.” Levi nodded thinking Eren was done.

“But, what the demon usually doesn’t tell the human breaking the contract is that other than the taking of their blood for signing, they also take years off their life. The amount of years is determined by what was decided upon in the terms of the contract. If the human and demon bonded under the terms that they would be bonded until the human died, the demon is allowed to take as many years as he deems appropriate as he was to stay in the human world for a long time.”

Levi digested this information.

_‘There is a lot more to this than we know. Do the demon really not tell the humans everything when bonding?’_ his eyes travelled to Eren _‘I think I can trust him to be honest’_

“So you are saying she lost years of her life?”

Eren nodded his face gloomy regarding the topic his voice quiet “How many? No one but the demon knows.”

A shiver crept up Levi’s spine, Eren noticed “Do you want me to turn on the heat? I’m a demon and I can feel the chill in here.” He smiled trying to lighten the mood and a snort made Eren smile larger.

‘He’s acting like a love struck teenager, trying his best to keep his crush interested, waiting on them hand and foot.’

Letting him believe that his shiver was caused by the cold air in his home, he nodded his head and sipped more of his coffee. “Hanji and the others will be here around 6:00. I figured we could start cooking around 4:00?” Eren smiled, “Sure”

The day was spent in their usual way, Levi read, but this time he allowed himself to sit close to Eren, their sides touching, the only sound were pages turning. Eren seemed content to just let Levi use him as a head rest and would take peeks at the book over his shoulder. It was a book Eren had seen Levi reading before, he never caught the title, as Levi always made sure to take the book with him when he was finished, but noticed at times that his face would become flushed and his heart rate would increase.

Whenever he would question him on it, Levi would just wave him away and say he was fine.

‘ _In the Dark of the Night_ ’ what inscribed on the top of the pages, he could hear Levi’s heart race and the man’s body temperature rose slightly, his eyes gazed upon the page Levi was reading and they widened slightly.

The man who scolded him for being too forward, who blushed whenever he got too close, was reading an erotic novel, if the description of the scene unfolding was anything to go by, it was a very erotic novel.

He was surprised and a little turned on knowing that Levi wasn’t as prim and proper as he thought. The scene was downright dirty and it took all of his strength to not take the book from Levi’s hands and play out the exact same scenario.

Then he smiled, he may not be able to pull off the whole thing, but he may be able to do a little something. As his eyes wandered down the page, Eren shifted causing Levi to sit up a little higher. He twisted his body slightly, his breathe upon Levi neck, the smaller man’s breath hitched and he whispered “What are you doing?”

“Read it out loud Levi, I want to hear what happens next” was Eren’s command, Levi didn’t know what possessed him to do so, but he followed Eren’s instruction, he began to read the scene that made his stomach clench with arousal.

“Keep going…” his voice was husky in Levi’s ear, another shiver passing through his body.

“I wanted him to reach into my pants, I wanted him to pull out my hard cock and take it into his mouth, a mouth I knew was hot and would suck me dry.”

Levi could feel Eren’s smirk against his neck before the same man took his ear between his teeth causing a moan to pass Levi’s lips much to his annoyance. Eren’s hand slid down Levi’s chest slowly, he closed his eyes tightly. Did he want Eren to do that to him? To take his cock into his mouth, he groaned at the thought, yes, yes he did.

Eren’s hand ghosted further down, and Levi hissed as he made contact with his growing bulge but as quickly as it was there, the contact was gone and Eren was rising from the couch. Levi stared at him red faced and panting slightly.

“Where the hell are you going?!”

Eren gave Levi a small smile, “Out. I’ll be back in time to help prep for dinner.” With that he was gone and Levi felt empty and cold.

~~~

Eren was true to his word and returned just as Levi started to prepare the meal. He had decided that hamburgers and hotdogs with a few side salads were the best option for feeding a large crowd of people.

He instructed Eren to make the patties while he chopped up vegetables. They worked in silence, the activities of earlier weighing their minds.

Eren smiled to himself as he stacked each hamburger, He had grown fond of Levi as he had watched him, his personality spooked some people away but he found that it made him just want to be closer to the man. Deep down, he was quite soft and enjoyed the same things and had the same needs as everyone else.

It didn’t take long for the two to complete their tasks, Levi shoved the salads into the fridge and grabbed the plates with the meats to take out to the back yard to barbeque. Eren followed, and as soon as he was out of the house, his wings appeared in a flurry of feathers. It still awed Levi, the beauty of Eren seemed out of place, he never though demons could look so… angelic. He snorted to himself earning him an odd look from Eren.

_'Well he was an angel at one time you idiot.'_

Eren gave a few powerful flaps and lifted off the ground, flying round Levi’s house in lazy circles as he watched the object of his affection cook. He heard a familiar, loud voice yelling at him.

“Eren!” Hange bounced up and down the sidewalk, waving at him furiously, he slowed his flying and gave a small wave back before landing in the backyard.

“Hange and the others are coming up the road, they will be here in a moment.” Levi sighed, not looking forward to the company, “Alright”. Eren placed his hands on Levi’s shoulders, squeezing them gently before placing a small kiss on the top of his head, wings disappearing leaving the telltale feathers on the ground, he walked inside.

Levi followed, his face a bit flush from Eren’s touch. He was always so hot. He remember the feeling of the brunette’s hands roaming up his chest and how they burned his skin in such a delicious way.

‘I think I want more of him…’

And with a determined nod of his head, Levi knew he would have him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hopefully we are liking it so far. We will get down a dirty a little later on ;) don't worry I won't leave you hanging.
> 
> I aim to have the next chapter up in the next few days.


	7. Don't Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Hello everyone,
> 
> Please forgive me if this chapter seems a bit rushed. I needed to push things along a little bit. I don't have a beta reader, so please forgive any mistakes. I got some pretty sad news today, so I may have missed some things. I am hoping to pick myself up and get the next chapter ready to go.
> 
> We have the party and a little angst. I have a little surprise at the end.

“LEVI!” Hange yelled as she hugged the short man tightly making him nearly drop the plate of cooked burgers.

“For fuck sake four-eyes. Watch it!”

Hange simply giggled before turning her attention to her new favorite demon “Hi Eren!” he turned towards Hange, he had two bowls in his hands as he assisted Petra in bringing out some of the food to place on the patio table.

“Hi.”

Eren’s voice was quiet and reserved, Levi looked at him from the corner of his eye, he looked was nervous, and he fidgeted and shifted his weight from one foot to the other, it was different seeing Eren in this light, the big, bad demon, nervous around a group of humans.

Erwin nodded a greeting towards Eren before assisting Levi at the grill. “How are you Levi?” “Never better eyebrows.”

A small smile played on the edges of Levi’s lips and Erwin’s eyes widened slightly, never had he seen his friend this at ease. It was short lived.

A knock could be heard through the house, Levi brows furrowed together, everyone he knew was coming was already here.

Hange smiled “I hope you don’t mind Levi, but I invited a few friends along.”

Eren turned to look at Levi, and if looks could kill Hange would be six feet under, multiple times.

She walked into the house to greet the extra guests. Eren placed a hand on Levi’s shoulder and squeezed like he had earlier. “It’ll be okay.” Levi just scoffed turning back to the grill.

“Hey guys!” it was a younger woman’s voice, Eren watched the girl practically drool over the food laid out “Hold it Sasha!” Hange scolded, smiling at the girl “We have to wait”. The brunette, Sasha, pouted “Awe! Come on, just one bite?”

“Come on Sasha, you just had a chocolate bar!” a shorter man with a shaved head came over to them, grabbing Sasha’s hand, “let’s get you away from the food.”

With an “hmph” the girl followed.

“Hey Hange.” Eren called out “Who did you invite?”

She placed a hand to her chin, a thoughtful expression appeared over her face. “Well, you just met Sasha and Connie, they are staff at the university, Sasha works in the cafeteria and Connie assists in the IT Department. I also invited Ymir, Nanaba and Jean, Ymir and Nana assist me in my lab and Jean is local bar tender whom I’ve known for a few years now. Oh! My boyfriend, Mike, is coming too!”

Eren let out an uncomfortable laugh, running a hand through his hair.

“I don’t think Levi is gonna be happy about this.” Hange pinched Eren’s cheek, “Oh well, he will forgive me!”

She gave a final hard pinch and trotted off towards the newcomers.

Over the course of the next hour, the others showed up. Ymir and Jean were first, then Mike and Nanaba. Eren could have sworn that when he shook hands with Mike, that the man had smelled him. But shrugged it off. He had seen worse in the Dark World.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable with the number of unknown faces, Eren stayed close to the barbecue, therefore staying close to Levi and talking to those who approached him. Standing near the glaring Levi helped keep Eren’s inner demon calm. Especially when it started to “rattle chains” so to speak when Oluo and Petra approached him.

“Eren,” Petra smiled at him, and he couldn’t help but smile back “Oluo has something he wants to say to you. She pushed her demon forward, the look on his face clearly said that he didn’t want to say anything to the upper class demon.

Eren took a sip of his pop as he waited, a small smirk on his features. Oluo’s eyes narrowed slightly and Eren rose to the challenge, standing up a little straighter and allowing a bit of his demon aura to slip from his skin.

Oluo stiffened “I’m sorry for telling everyone about you.”

Eren nodded knowing that he wasn’t going to get anything better out of him.

“Ya, it’s cool.”

Oluo stormed off very quickly after and Petra simply shook her head and turned to Eren “He is an idiot, and he is hot headed and thinks he’s a top class demon…” a soft smile played on her lips “but he’s my idiotic demon and I love him.”

Eren could understand where Petra was coming from and turned to look at Levi. Petra followed his line of sight “So you have your eyes on our Levi I assume?” Eren just smirked “I’ve always had my eye on Levi.” Petra cocked her head to the side, trying to read Eren’s expression but came up with nothing. She excused herself.

As the evening wore on, food was eaten and drinks were drunk. Eren found out that he greatly like Connie and Sasha. Sasha was lively and couldn’t keep her hands off the food, stealing any scraps from unsuspecting people as they chatted. Connie had entertained them all with stories about all the stupid things that went wrong with the electronics at the school and how often he had to fix them. He looked at them all with a serious expression “I swear, I say ‘have you tried turning it off and on again’ a hundred times a day.”

He liked Ymir as well, at first she seemed reserved with her dark hair pulled back into ponytail, not saying much to him, but instead observed him, though after a few drinks she did start cracking jokes, usually at Sasha’s expense, causing said girl to blush. His heart grew heavy for a moment, Ymir reminded him a bit of Annie. He hadn’t had thoughts of them for hundreds of years. Why were they starting now? He shook his head, he would not go there.

Jean was a different entity all together, Eren decided he did not like Jean, and from the looks Levi was giving him, he didn’t like Jean either. He had proven that he was a bit dickish and seemed to think that he was god’s gift to women and men, hitting on Ymir and even trying his luck on Erwin. Eren found it quite amusing when the large blonde man turned him down, and found it even funnier when Ymir stated in a flat voice “You wish Seabiscuit.”

The man did have a horse face.

Levi had stayed pretty quiet the whole evening simply observing, he seemed put out by the people currently milling around his back yard and Eren couldn’t blame him. This was a lot more than they both expected. Soon enough, everyone but Levi and Eren were buzzed.

“I wanna hear music!” Hange screeched the group agreed with her, and they all turned to Levi.

“No music.” There was no emotion behind the words. Eren could tell Levi was beginning to reach the end of his rope.

“Aww come on Levi!” Hange pouted hanging off her friend, Levi shrugged her off, giving the woman a cold glare. Eren just laughed, Levi then turned said glare on him.

“If you think it’s so funny, why don’t you provide the entertainment?”

Eren stopped laughing before turning to Oluo, they shared a look “I don’t think that’ll be a good idea Levi.”

“Oi Brat, why the fuck not?”

Oluo stepped forward “Demons can bewitch humans with their music, make them do things…”

“Wait” Levi stated “You mean if he wanted he could play some stupid tune and get everyone to leave?”

Eren’s laughed boomed around everyone “If I wanted to. But it isn’t as simple as that. But I can play for you in private sometime Levi.”

A chorus of “ooooh” went around the backyard, and Levi could feel his face flush, thankful for the dim lighting of his backyard. He cleared his throat “It’s getting late idiots, time to get the hell off my property before my neighbors call the cops because of your screeching Zoe.”

Erwin nodded, “I agree, come on guys, let’s leave Levi too it, seems he has business to deal with tonight.”

Hange smiled widely, eye brows wiggling suggestively, “gonna get laid Levi?”

All she was rewarded with was a smack to the back of the head before Mike grabbed her around the waist leading her towards the front of the house to leave.

It didn’t take long for the rest of the guests to leave as well, all saying their goodbyes. Petra gave Eren a small hug and a smile.

Levi let out a long awaited sigh of pleasure at the silence that fell around the house. In silence the two finished cleaning up after the “party” and had settled in the living room. Levi’s head laid back against the couch and Eren just smiled at him, surprised that moments after sitting, Levi’s breathing had become deep as sleep overtook him.

Glancing at the clock, it was 11:30, it had been a long day for the both of them. Eren stood, and gently picked Levi up, cradling the man in his arms, he carried him upstairs to his room.

Knowing Levi would cuss him out good the next day if he changed him out of his clothes, he simply laid him on the bed, turned off the light and shut the door.

Walking towards his own room, he stumbled slightly, a deep ach erupting in his chest, his head beginning to pound. He managed to get into his bedroom, shutting the door before allowing himself to fade into the darkness.

~~~

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

Eren could tell Levi was not in a good mood, not by his scowl as he always wore on, but his posture was hunched and stiff. Eren hadn’t followed him to work that day.

It had become routine for Levi to ask him if he would be accompanying him to work, but Eren had declined with a sad smile saying he would see him after work. Levi nodded, over the past couple of weeks Eren had been declining more and more often and Levi was beginning to become a bit suspicious. He could tell there was something off about Eren but demon stayed tight lipped about it.

The door slammed closed, and the thud of Levi’s dress shoes in the closet made Eren take a long look at the tired man. He tossed his jacket in a heap on top of his shoes. Eren’s eyebrows rose in surprise, it must have been a really hard day.

The smell of pork roast wafted up Levi’s nose and he looked at Eren with confusion written on his face. A bright smile appeared on Eren’s face and he gave a small shrug “I wanted to cook dinner for you so you could have a break.”

Not knowing what to say Levi just nodded and sat at the island. He watched Eren flit around the kitchen.

‘ _He looks so domesticated_ ’ he snorted to himself ‘ _I’ve domesticated an Archdemon, am I good or what_?’

Eren had his wings away for the evening so that he didn’t knock anything over, he did not want a repeat of the day he accidentally knocked over Levi’s favorite teapot, shattering the delicate object. He got a real earful from the smaller man that night.

He pulled the roast out of the oven, inside the pan was a mix of fall vegetables. Potatoes, carrots, celery, onions and parsnips, some herbs littered the pan as well.

The smell of the meal settled into Levi’s soul, he closed his eyes, memories taking him back to his childhood when his mother would cook for him. He could feel his chest clench, how he missed her.

“I didn’t know demons could cook.”

Eren turned and gave another small shrug, “It’s not hard to read a cookbook and Erwin told me that you like pork roast during the colder seasons.”

Once again Levi was a bit blown away by Eren. This big, bad Archdemon was plating dinner for a human. His heart swelled with an unfamiliar, yet not completely unknown, feeling. He felt it before, but that was years ago, and for the most part, you always loved your family in one way or another.

‘ _Love… is that what I’m starting to feel for Eren_? _Can a demon even love a human back_?’

His mind wandered to Oluo and Petra. To him, they seemed to be in love. It didn’t seem like just a contract to them. There was something deeper.

Levi was broken away from his train of thoughts when Eren set a plate in front of him “I hope you enjoy.”

They sat in silence, Eren watching Levi with a small sad smile on his face, Levi looked up into the green eyes, Eren gazed right back, and he licked his lips before sighing softly “I have to leave tomorrow, I’ve got to go back to the Dark World.”

Fork stopping half-way to his mouth, Levi tilted his head slightly “What are you talking about? You’ve only been here for three weeks, I’ve heard of some middle class demons staying here for two months before having to go back, you’re a bloody Archdemon.”

The pained look on Eren’s face made Levi’s heart clench. “Eren how long have you been watching me?”

Looking him right in the eye, Eren muttered “Twelve.”

“Twelve what Eren?” Levi’s voice was agitated and there frustration creeping in, “Weeks? Because that’s only three months you idiot.”

Running a hand through his messy locks, Eren pushed himself away from the island, “months” was his reply “I’ve been here for twelve months.”

_‘A year! A whole fucking year! This demon has been watching me for a year?’_

Levi tried to keep his face neutral, his inner self was reeling with the information, “See, I knew you were a stalker.”

Eren laughed softly “Archdemons can spend longer period of time here, it’s true, but even we have limits. Spending so much time in the human world also means that we must stay longer in our world before being able to return.”

He paused briefly.

“The general rule of thumb for us is that for each month here with you, we must stay one full week in the demon world to recoup.”

“But that’s three months!” Levi’s voice cracked, he was never emotional, and his body was tensing ‘ _I can’t lose him for three months! When he was gone for two days that was too long_.’

Smiling sadly, Eren patted Levi’s free hand, “Them’s the rules.”

He was trying to lighten the mood.

Levi took a few more bites before stopping, his appetite lost. “What happens if you just stay here?”

Eren sighed, his eyes narrowing slightly at him, “Demons lose their strength by staying in this world for too long. Our bodies feed off of the pain and despair of the dead and dying in the Dark World, bonded demons feed of the feelings of the human they are bonded to. I can feel my body begging to go back. It hurts Levi, my bones feel like they are on fire, my head becomes clouded, if I cannot get what I need from my world, my body will take what it needs from this world.”

Levi shuddered at the way Eren said his body would take what it needs. “You would kill?”

Eren nodded, expression darkening, “the true demon in me would claw its way out and would kill anyone in the vicinity to feed. I don’t want to risk hurting you Levi. I’ve been going back when I can for a few hours at a time, but it’s not enough.”

“Is that where you go when you aren’t around here?”

“Yes. But now I have to stay, hours are not enough to fill my hunger.” Eren’s voice had become deep, and Levi couldn’t help the wave of heat that washed over his body.

Eren could see that Levi was no longer interested in his food and offered to clean up so Levi could sit and relax. Moving to the couch, he stared at the flickering fire, the brick glowing softly as the fire cast its glow. He could feel the heat throughout the room, but never had he felt so cold, so empty and Eren hadn’t even left yet.

_‘I don’t want to be alone.’_

Eren sat down on the couch next to the brooding, dark haired, anal man. Picking up a book from the basket beside the couch Eren began to read, thinking that Levi, would talk when he was ready, sad that their last night for a while would be spent, more than likely, in silence. His thoughts about reading didn’t last long.

Levi ripped the book out of Eren’s hands, flinging it to some unknown corner of the room. Eren was startled as Levi sudden straddled his body, pushing him down on the couch.

“You get to stay if you’re bonded right?”

Eren’s eyes darkened and his pupils dilated, taking in Levi’s serious expression. “Yes, but Lev…” Eren’s words were cut off as Levi pressed his lips to his. The kiss wasn’t soft, it was one filled with need, sadness and urgency. A kiss that screamed don’t leave me.

Closing his eyes Eren tilted his head forward to press back into Levi, his tongue darting out to flick the man’s lower lip, asking for entrance and he was not disappointed. Tongues battled for a moment, but Eren’ didn’t allow Levi to keep control, he flipped them both over, and when Levi open his eyes to gaze at Eren, he gasped.

This was Eren, all of him, ‘ _his true self_ ’ Levi thought.

Long brown hair hung around them, his black horns were long and glowed red, the designs that were etched there seemed to come alive, almost like a liquid fire flowed through them. His eyes, they were nothing but a sea of emerald, narrow black slits watched the man below him, his mouth parted slightly, elongated canines peaked through, making Levi want to moan at the thought of them nipping along his skin.

Black markings curled around his arms, he could not see if they covered the rest of him. His clothing had vanished and had been replaced by the tunic he had seen him wear when his secret had been let out. Levi could feel something wrap around his leg, squeezing and releasing his thigh ‘ _his tail…’_

Levi licked his lips, Eren’s hot breath poured over his neck he lowered his face into the crook. A pointed tongue stroked the sensitive skin and Levi groaned, turning his head to give Eren more access.

He lifted his hands to run them along Eren’s back and was met by a feathered base, Eren’s wings were folded closed against his back, but as Levi began to stroke the feathers, they relaxed covering the couch almost like a blanket. Eren pulled back.

They stared at each other, a demon and a human, the crackling fire and soft pants were the only sounds in the room.

“Do you know what you are saying Levi?” Eren’s voice was low, Levi could feel it rumble against his chest, and Levi took a deep breath and nodded.

“Yes brat, bond with me, stay with me, and let me help you.”

Eren grasped Levi’s hips roughly. Nipping his earlobe before whispering, “There is nothing I want more than to be your demon. Do you want me to get a contract?”

Levi snorted, breaking the mood slightly, “Fuck no, stupid, I don’t want a contract. I want you to mark me, I want you to fuck me and mark me so everyone can see I belong to you.” Eren sat up slightly, looking down at him “Seriously?”

“Yes. Don’t make me saying it again shitty demon.”

Eren stood and a dangerous grin adorned his face, he held his hand out to Levi, “It won’t be gentle, demons are rough, they take what they want, and I am no different.”

Levi slipped his hand into Eren’s and gave him a smirk “I think I can handle a shit like you.”

Eren’s eye narrowed dangerously before giving Levi a sensual smile. “Then let me take you to bed tiny human, and pray I don’t break you. I want to enjoy your body many times over. I want you to see how wrecked I can make you, hear you beg for my cock to be buried deep in that tight ass of yours.”

A whimper escaped Levi’s lips before he could stop it.

Pulling the man into his chest and off the couch, Eren wrapped his wings around them, and the world grew dark, and for a moment Levi became disoriented.  When the wings unfurled around them Levi’s eyes widened slightly.

The air was thick and heavy and hot. The walls were stone, a lone king size bed was the only piece of furniture in the room. It was dim, the only light seemed to come from a glow from outside. Hues of reds and oranges.

A window allowed him to see a vast dark land, there was nothing but ragged cliffs and hard mountains. But the sky itself seems to be on fire, swirls of dark reds, oranges and black smoke. He moved away from the demon to walk closer, as he viewed the world he was now in, he could see far off into the horizon, wherever he was, it was high.

A dark, intimidating castle sat off in the distance, there were sounds of earth moving and cracking. He watched a large piece of cliff side fall into a canyon, there was a splash of what looked to be some kind of molten substance. Winged creatures screamed in the skies and below them, hundreds of beings milled around.

‘ _Demons, hundreds of them…_ ’ Levi turned to Eren, a hand lingering on the windowsill, his eyes were wide, he could feel his nervousness and a bit of fear crawling along his skin, he figured even Eren could feel it as well.

Eren smiled, his face looking demonic, a dark aura seemed to surround him. This was a demon in his element. Those fangs were now proudly on display. “Welcome to my home, Levi.” He moved forward and caught the man’s chin in his clawed hand.

“Welcome to hell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me!
> 
> I think you will all love the next few chapters to come ;)
> 
> Love to hear what you think!


	8. Ever the Snake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, 
> 
> I really want to apologize for the long break in between the last chapter and this one. Some big life events happened and caused a few things to get past.
> 
> First my boss passed away very unexpectedly. It was hard on everyone in the firm, as well as myself. They let me go soon after because I didn't have someone to work for. A month later, I had to go in for emergency surgery, my appendix decided it wanted to be removed. A month later we moved to another province and I started a new job in a completely different field.
> 
> So it's been a little crazy.
> 
> This chapter is a bit rushed, but I really wanted to get it out to you guys, I hope you can forgive me and I hope to have the next chapter out in a couple of weeks. I'm still in the early phase of my new job so I don't have too much free time because of the overtime.
> 
> I hope to get a few comments to help me out in making sure things are clear and make sense. I do plan to possibly redo this chapter at a later time.
> 
> Thanks again and I hope you all have a great week!

~~~

**PREVIOUSLY**  
  
_Eren smiled, his face looking demonic, a dark aura seemed to surround him. This was a demon in his element. Those fangs were now proudly on display. “Welcome to my home, Levi.” He moved forward and caught the man’s chin in his clawed hand._

_“Welcome to hell.”_

~~~

They stared at each other, Eren’s words ringing in his ears.

A minute passed,

Then two,

Then three in complete and utter silence.

Levi’s eyes narrowed and he threw his hands up in exasperation. “Seriously?! The fuck Eren?!”

The demon’s smouldering look dimmed a touch, and a sexy yet cheeky grin replaced it.

“You seriously get me all fucking hot and bothered, drag me from my home to some… some demonic world, then you say something stupid as shit like that?”

Levi ran his hand down his face before pinching the bridge of his nose, eyes closing, he snorted “Really? ‘Welcome to hell’? I mean fuck, I wasn’t expecting roses, chocolates or romance, but something as cliché as that should be fucking illegal.”

He opened his steel colored eyes to look at Eren, the demon didn’t even look sheepish about it.

“Levi.” Eren said his tone teasing but demanding, he walked forward slowly approaching his human as if he was prey. Levi shuddered as Eren wrapped his arms around him burying his face into onyx coloured hair, taking in the distinct smell of Levi.

With a soft sigh he mumbled, “It was a pretty corny thing to say.”

“No shit.”

They pulled away from each other, and Eren pushed him gently towards the bed. “Take a minute and relax. I’m sure it’s a bit weird for you being here.”

Levi just fixed him with a look that said _, ya think_?

Peering out the window, Eren watched his fellow demons go about their business. It wasn’t unusual for demons to bring humans to their world, the unusual part was that Eren intended to bring Levi back. Most humans that came down to the demonic world never went back up.

Eren could feel the tightness in his body, between the need to return and mingle with demons, soak up the flames and dark desires that plagued his home, and the need to fuck his human in oblivion were warring deep within his body.

By bringing Levi here, he was trying to kill two birds with one stone. He could gather his strength and bond at the same time. It would be a pretty good time for him.

He waved his hand and a door appeared against one of the bedroom walls.

Levi looked at him questioningly.

“In case you feel brave enough to explore with me later. You can’t fly, and I don’t want to carry your ass.”

Levi snorted, “Ya, romance is not your thing.”

Eren casually shrugged.

“Never said it was.”

The ceiling in the bedroom seemed to shimmer as Levi looked up at it.

“It’s a force field of sorts” Eren explained, “Only I, or demons I allow through can get through that”

The demon turned and gazed out of his window, noting that the sky was becoming a darker. The fires were dimming.

` _Xaphan must have been summoned_ ` he thought grimly.

A soft moan distracted him from his musings. Turning, the scene in front of him had his mouth dry.

Levi unbutton his shirt, his tie thrown off somewhere in the room. Kneeling on the bed, one of his hands fisted in his hair running through the strands before repeating, even giving it a gentle tug. The other rubbed the front of his pants, his palm sliding against the black material, his mouth was parted as another soft moan escaped him.

Eren could feel himself twitch at the sight. His pointed tongue flicked out to wet his lips. What this human did to him was positively sinful. He would have made a beautiful demon.

“Need any help?” his voice was thick and husky with lust from watching the sight before him.

Levi rolled his hips pushing his aroused cock into his own hand.

Levi’s face was flushed, it felt so good to touch himself even over clothing, and the look in Eren’s eyes made him harder, which seemed almost impossible. “Naw I’m good, I was getting bored sitting around. Figured you’d have your dick in me by now.”

Eren’s eye brows shot up in surprise, a slight pink tinge appearing on his cheeks. He knew Levi could be crass but wasn’t expecting that answer. He smiled and approached the bed, one hand joined the man’s hand on his clothed cock, adding more pressure as Levi rocked into them. The other cupped his cheek, a soft sigh escaping his lips as he leaned into that hand.

“Well, I can’t have you bored now can I?”

Eyes widening, Levi allowed himself to be pushed backwards into the pillows, Eren’s body suddenly over his own.

‘ _That’s better_ ’ Levi though with a smirk, having Eren’s body above him felt so good, so right. The larger man shifted his weight, pressing together two very intimate parts of themselves, Levi’s head tilted back with a long groan.

A soft chuckle tickled his ear. Eren nipped Levi’s earlobe playfully, his hands ran over his lover’s arms pulling them up and above his head pinning them with one hand. The other roaming back down his arm, toying with the edge of his rolled up shirt sleeve.  He rolled his hips softly against Levi’s, the action cause the man to arch his back, head titling back exposing the milky column of his neck.

Eren admired it for a moment, his free hand leaving the shirt alone and instead traced a small lazy design against his skin. Levi could feel a slight burn, it was painful but pleasurable all at the same time.

“What is that?” his voice was quiet. Eren captured his lips in a searing kiss before answering.

“I’ve drawn my mark into your skin, to seal it, all I need to do is bite and you will be mine.” He stole another kiss, biting Levi’s lip roughly causing him to release another groan. His body was on fire, not just his neck. Everywhere that Eren had touched him, there were too many layers of clothing. He couldn’t handle it any more.

“Fuck Eren! You stupid shit. I want you, bite me! Bite me and fuck me.”

The demon pulled himself up so that he was straddling Levi, his hand reaching to unclasp the clip that kept his tunic together. With a simple click, the fabric slipped away from his body, it was Levi’s turn to lick his dry lips.

The sight was too much.

Those muscles did him in every time. He learned that those black marking did extend past his arms. They danced along his skin, they ran over his chest and stomach and seemed to go lower, but the pooled clothing prevented Levi from seeing more.

In his frustration, Levi bucked his hips hard. Eren smirked pulling the fabric away and allowing Levi to see all of him. His strong thighs now clamped around the other’s thighs. The markings stopped just above his knees. Levi could feel the heat of Eren’s member through his pants. It was hot, and it felt so heavy. He finally allowed himself to look at it and his own dick twitched in excitement. It was the largest he had ever seen and he couldn’t wait to have it in him.

The panting man was about to say a crud remark when the overwhelming smell of sulphur and clouds of smoke erupted into the room. Levi fought with his every cell to not turn his head and vomit what he had for dinner.

Eren flapped his wings to help the smoke dissipate. He had a frown on his face. Levi covered his nose with his arm and stared. There was another person, ‘ _no, another demon_ ’ he reminded himself.

Eren lunged out of the bed, not bothering to rewrap his clothing, his full body exposed to Levi’s eyes. If only the situation had been different, he would have been begging for Eren’s dick.

Standing toe to toe with the demon, Eren’s angry voice rang throughout the room.

“What the fuck Mikasa, you can’t just appear here anytime you fucking want.”

The demoness simply shrugged.

She was shorter than Eren, but her body was built in the same lithe fashion, she wore a black, wrap-like dress and a black pair of knee high boots. She had long black hair, and around her neck she wore a long red scarf. Levi found it odd that a demon had something so human on their person.

The demoness, Mikasa, Levi heard, turned and looked at him. “What are you doing here with a human Eren?” her voice was emotionless and monotone.

“I don’t think it concerns you.” Levi’s response was clipped and just as cold, Eren turned towards him. “Don’t worry about her, she is a pain in my ass, but she won’t hurt you.”

Mikasa pinched Eren’s ear dragging his head to her level. “Don’t be rude. I came here to tell you something.”

Slapping her hand away, Eren glared at her. “What?!” Eren snapped before sighing and pinning her with a slightly softer look. “What is it, Mika? I’d like to be alone, if that’s not too much to fuckin’ ask for.”

She winced a little as he said this, burying her face into her scarf before replying. “Amadeus knows you’re here. They’re gathered in council right now but as soon as it’s over you know he will come looking for you.”

Levi noticed Eren’s posture stiffen immediately. His brain tried to process where he had heard that name before.

‘ _Amadeus, Amadeus_ …’ then it clicked ‘ _The son of a bitch who killed that angel_.’

“Thank you for the warning Mika, please leave before you get into trouble.”

The demoness nodded before her body began to sizzle and smoke and then she was gone, a small pile of ash remained.

Eren grasped a handful of his hair tugging on it, Levi winced, the grab looked painful, sliding off the bed he walked over, his hands reaching up, grasping Eren’s gently, and pulling the strands away from the tight fingers before bringing the hands to his lips. He nipped each finger playfully before placing a kiss to the palm of his hand.

Emerald eyes softened at the raven haired human. Looking down with a small smile, his tail coming up and wrapping around both of Levi’s hands, pulling his own away, the tail lifted the arms above Levi’s head.

Bending over, he captured his pink lips, they were soft and yielding to his own. Leaning over Levi possessively, he began to nip and suck at them, a small whimper escaping as Levi’s eyes fluttered closed.

Eren ran his hand down Levi’s side before catching the hem of the shirt, he toyed with it for a few seconds before sliding his hand underneath. Levi sucked in a breath of air as Eren’s cold fingers trailed up his ribs, tracing each one individually before heading to the next.

Hungry, needy and wanting. Levi was becoming impatient. Even with his hands being held above him, he wouldn’t back down that easily. He pushed his body against Eren’s, taking control of the kiss, he bit the demon’s lip hard, eliciting a moan that went straight to Levi’s cock, it twitched in response. Eren growled against Levi’s lips, his fingers moving back down until he grasped the smaller man’s hips, Levi knew there would be a bruise.

There was a deep pit of molten heat in his stomach, his mind kept running the same line over and over through his head.

‘ _Touch me, touch me you stupid shitty demon_.’

His dick pressed painfully against his slacks, and he wanted it to be released. Wanted the same strong grip that was on his hips, stroking him to completion. He wanted to be owned by this demon, ravished and wrecked by this demon, he wanted Eren to fuck him so hard that he couldn’t walk for a week.

Eren pulled away, panting against Levi’s neck, his tail unwrapped his wrists. He nipped Levi’s ear before growling lowly

“Fuck.”

Levi looked up with hooded eyes, Eren maneuvered him towards the bed before pushing him back onto it. His eyes hardened and his voice was deep, ragged. Apparently, Levi wasn’t the only one affected.

“Stay on this bed, don’t move and for fuck sake, don’t speak.” Eren’s words left no room for argument. Levi’s steely eyes followed Eren, he wanted to tell him to go fuck himself, ordering him around like that but he simply nodded.

A devilish smile appeared on Eren’s face “Good pet. “

Levi’s eyes narrowed at the term.

“Amadeus is coming, I can feel him. No matter what you see or hear, stay silent.” Eren’s look begged Levi not to argue, not to fight him, to save it for later.

Eren looked like he was about to say something else when a sharp knock rang through the room. The door in which Eren created for Levi, creaked open, and a figure stepped through.

He didn’t look a thing like Levi thought he might. From Eren’s description of Ba’al, he had assumed that this leader of demons would have the same horrid looking appearance. He was wrong, so very, very wrong.

He was built almost identically to Eren. Pale, smooth skin and a toned chest. ‘ _Do all demons forget shirts?_ ’ his mind wandered until Amadeus moved. He had a pair of leather like wings, he noticed something twitching, three whip-like tails curled around the demon’s legs.

He wore a pair of harem like pants, with grey leather boots that came up to his knee, a sword was tied to his hip. Levi’s eyes wandered back up to his face, he had sharp, angular features, and his eyes were a deep red, with cat like pupils. He had long, elbow length white hair pulled back into a low ponytail.

Levi couldn’t help but appreciate the beauty of the Archdemon before him, even if he wanted nothing more than for the demon to die for what he did to Eren and for the cockblock.

“Eren, my pretty little black bird” Amadeus approached his hand running up Eren’s chest, over his shoulder and down his back as he circled him.

Eren’s tail twitched as Amadeus’ wrapped around it. Clawed fingers ran through the brown locks, the movement was gentle. Levi watched the two, Amadeus treated Eren like he was a lover, like they were familiar with each other, or at least that was what it looked like.

“I’ve missed you.”

Within seconds, Amadeus twisted those same locks of brown hair in his hand tightly around his fist, Eren let out a hiss. He was pushed down to his knees. Head yanked back forcing him to look up in those red eyes that had haunted him, followed him for centuries.

Levi was pissed, he wanted to leap off the bed at the demon for hurting Eren, but there was something in Eren’s tone that kept him there, helpless and only able to watch the scene unfold.

Red eyes turned on him, and he felt his body stiffen, something crashed over him, his mind became fuzzy, at first it was like he watching through someone else’s eyes. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t speak. Eren’s eyes widened, “Leave him alone.”

A fanged smiled turned away from Levi and back to Eren, another sharp yank to his hair had him growling lowly. His primal demon instincts screamed at him, his body beginning to react to the Archdemon in front of him. He was a sight to behold, no one could ever argue with that fact.

“You’ve been away to long Eren, you’re as weak as a newly fallen star.” His voice was like silk, Eren groaned lowly, even Levi shivered this time. He released Eren’s hair and bent down beside him. A forked tongue flicked out and traced the shell of Eren’s ear.

“Seems you’ve brought a little snack for us.”

Eren lunged tackling Amadeus to the ground, Levi couldn’t see much. Their wings had spread out, a mass of black feathers and leather tangled with each other. Feral sounds escaping both of them. Levi moved back against the headboard as they slammed against the bed. There was a sound of tearing fabric, a snarl and then hisses.

It ended almost as quickly as it started. Levi’s eyes took in the familiar sight. One of Amadeus’ tails held Eren’s wrists above him, pressed against the foot of the bed. The other two were wrapped around Eren’s thighs pulling them apart. Long tanned legs and strong thighs, Amadeus’ eye wandered hungrily over them.

“This is a beautiful sight Eren, spread open for me. Has your little human seen you like this yet? Panting and wanting?”

Eren hissed and he rocked his head forward to smash against his captor’s, but horns clashed against each other, locking like bucks in heat.

Watching with wide eyes, Levi couldn’t stand it any longer, he crawled towards the two demons, his heart pounded in his chest. It took a moment of maneuvering but they unlocked horns and Amadeus looked up at Levi. Silver met ruby and Levi was lost.

Overwhelming lust ran up his spine, his body once again possessed by something other than himself. A low groan escaped his lips. His hands started moving up his own torso, his skin felt like it was on fire. His body needed something, wanted, craved. Those red eyes never left him, Eren struggled and he panted against Amadeus.

“Please.” He begged “Leave him alone.”

Levi crawled closer to Amadeus, their faces inches apart. Eren bucked against the hard body against him, his inner demon crawling at his mind.

‘ _Ours, ours, ours_!’

Amadeus was too close to his human. Eren knew what it was like to be captured in that stare. Boiling hot anger spilled over and with a surge of strength Eren pushed forward, they tumbled backwards, Eren was still bound but this time he was on top. He straddled his fellow Archdemon, bending forward as much as his body could.

His eyes glowed, emerald shining with hatred. The skin against his jaw began to thin, sharp teeth began to show through the gaps, he was feral in his anger, and the threat towards Levi needed to go.

Amadeus simply smiled, he leaned forward and captured Eren’s lips, growls ripping from both of them.

Levi blinked, once, twice and then sat back. His body was his again. His heart clenched seeing Eren against the monster that turn his life to hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter! I hope it wasn't too dull. I want to get constructive criticism from you guys. I will take your ideas and critiques to heart in the hope that I become a better writer. 
> 
> See you all soon.


End file.
